Kanda no memory
by magooscuro4
Summary: Durante una mision aparece un nuevo enemigo, peleando, Allen y los demas exorcistas se ven en la necesidad de escapar...pero en el proceso se veran forzados a dejar a Kanda atras...
1. Chapter 1

.-[*_*]-.

 **PROLOGO**

-Allen corre!

-Lenalee por aquí! Rápido!

-Lavi espera, regresa por ahí no, está el akuma!

-Donde está kanda?

-Esto es muy malo, estamos siendo aplastados

-lo sé pero Bookman no tenía nada de esto en sus registros

-Pero es demasiado fuerte, ni los generales le hacen daño alguno, es ridículamente fuerte!

-Ya lo sé, pero saca a todos de aquí, ahora!

-KANDA!

-Rápido! Salgan de esta montaña todos los exorcistas y buscadores, váyanse de aquí!

-Lenalee no veo a kanda por ningún lado

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por él, después de todo es Yu, igual y ya volvió al pie de la montaña

-No lo sé Lavi

-Todo mundo corra y aléjese lo más que pueda de ese akuma!

-Creo que por ahora salgamos de aquí, Lenalee?, Lavi?

-Claro Allen

-Vamos chicos

 **-Kanda Pov.-**

Odio este sentimiento, tener que huir como una rata, ja, si claro prefiero seguir peleando, no pienso seguirles el juego, si quieren correr por sus vidas que lo hagan de cualquier forma si solo huimos nos seguirá cuando escape del escudo de los buscadores y saldrá lo mismo, de igual caso correr en una montaña nevada, a donde se supone que correrán?, al pie de la montaña?, al otro lado?, de igual manera serán atrapados, esto no funcionara. Mira pero si ahí van esos tres acatando la orden que mando Komui desde los golems, bueno ya tome mi decisión terminare con ese akuma o por lo menos les daré más tiempo para que todos esos escapen, debo estar loco por darles más tiempo pero que más se puede hacer, dejar que los asesinen?, no suena mal pero no quiero oír las quejas de Komui.

Bueno aquí voy.

Me dirijo hacia el akuma encerrado pero es seguro que en cualquier minuto escapara y atacara tsk, pensar que todo esto inicio como una misión normal, solo con cuatro exorcistas, pues según Komui sería muy fácil, pero al final la cosa se complico al descubrir que ese lugar era un nido de akumas por lo que mandaron a traer a los generales, y para qué?, al final solo escapamos de una akuma de nivel 5, al que no le hicimos ni rasguños, esto es horrendo y me molesta demasiado.

 **-normal-**

-Tiedoll ya todos están bajando de la montaña pero tu alumno Kanda no contesta su golem

-hay no… Kanda, …. Yo lo buscare

Tiedoll empezó la búsqueda de su alumno Kanda pero era muy difícil ver en una montaña repleta de nieve y con buscadores corriendo tratando de salvar sus vidas, de un momento a otro pudo definir entre la multitud a algunos exorcistas.

-Chicos! Están bien?

-Tiedoll-san, estamos bien, solo con algunos raspones y golpes

-No se preocupe general

-Bien, salgan de aquí rápido yo de…..

-Tiedoll-san?

-Dime

-Bakanda, no sabemos dónde está y ya es preocupante

-Lo sé, pero no se preocupen por él, yo iré a buscarlo

-Está bien

Tiedoll dejo que los tres jóvenes exorcistas siguieran su camino mientras él emprendió colina arriba pues algo le decía que al ser su alumno demasiado necio para huir, enfrentaría al akuma con todo lo que tenia incluso si no podía ganar se quedaría aunque fuera para distraer al akuma de los demás.

 **-Kanda Pov.-**

Tsk, bien esos inútiles ya están bajando de aquí ahora miro el escudo y está a punto de quebrarse, desenfundo a mugen preparándome para atacar pero de repente escucho la voz del viejo, tsk, que molesto debió marcharse, no está bien, no debería venir. El viejo me vuelve a llamar pues no me ha visto aun, pero se acerca cada vez más.

-Yu! Donde estas?! – lo escucho gritar pero no pienso en responderle pues el akuma está a punto de escapar de esa prisión, olvido al viejo para prepararme a atacar.

El viejo llega hasta mí y me pide ir con el pero ya es tarde el akuma ha escapado y empieza a atacarnos, escucho de mi golem la voz de Komui

–Kanda-kun sal de ahí inmediatamente, no puedes vencerlo! – no le doy importancia debo frenarlo aunque sea un poco. El viejo empieza a ayudarme pero es en vano

-viejo vete de aquí no pedí tu ayuda – le grito lo más fuerte que puedo.

-no puedo dejarte Yu – me responde pero no debe quedarse hare esto solo, por ello le pido que sirva de escudo a los que están bajando de la montaña.

-bien Yu eso hare, pero ten mucho cuidado – me dice pero no hay tiempo de ser cuidadoso, de la nada veo a alguien más ayudándome, pero no debería estar aquí que no ven que solo me estorban, ese moyashi debió bajar con los demás. Genial ahora tengo al moyashi a un lado tratando de ayudarme pero no es de gran ayuda, al ver que no tengo de otra activo a mugen a la tercera ilusión **Sangenshiki,** restándome mi vida para obtener más poder, con ello logro hacerle un corte, es pequeño, pero por fin un avance.

Miro a mi lado, el moyashi está siendo herido pues le akuma ha ido tras él, tsk, esto es malísimo pero creo poder solucionarlo, rápidamente corro hacia el protegiéndolo del ataque siendo herido en el proceso pues no pude llegar a frenarlo a tiempo, el moyashi sangra.

-si viniste a estorbar, entonces fuera- le grito pero no responde creo que esta algo grave, miro a Tiedoll y le grito – viejo!, el moyashi no puede más sácalo de aquí! – el viejo me mira pero aun así se acerca al moyashi y le protege con su inocencia –Yu cuidado! – me grita y volteo para ver al akuma cerca de mí con su ataque preparado a ser lanzado, rayos me descuide!, el ataque del akuma me lanza demasiado lejos del viejo y del moyashi, cerca del acantilado, me levanto con dificultad y observo que el viejo quiere venir a ayudarme, pero si lo hace esto no valdrá la pena, tomo a mugen y el akuma viene a mí, dejando que me atraviese, le encajo a mugen en el costado, sonriendo miro al viejo y al moyashi, tomo impulso para lanzarnos a ambos por el acantilado, miro al viejo y al moyashi acercase a mirar y escucho un grito que no comprendo, esto es lo que me saco por salvar a esos tipos, y al final todo se vuelve negro.

 **-Allen Pov.-**

Kanda me ha salvado del akuma y ha salido herido, pierdo la conciencia un corto rato y al darme cuenta Tiedoll-san esta a mi lado, miro hacia Kanda y ha salido volando por el ataque del akuma cerca del acantilado, trato de ponerme en pie pero me es imposible, solo puedo mirar como Tiedoll-san trata de llegar a Kanda pero el akuma es muy rápido, observo que Kanda se ha dejado atravesar por la mano del akuma para luego él clavarle a mugen, nos sonríe y se lanza con el akuma al acantilado, para esos momentos olvido por completo el dolor que siento y me acerco junto a Tiedoll-san a la orilla viendo a Kanda caer soltando a mugen y sacando la mano del akuma de su cuerpo.

-KANDA! – grito y trato de saltar para tratar de alcanzarlo pero mi cuerpo ya no me lo permite quedándome solo observando hasta ya no poder verlo ni al akuma ni a él,

-BAKANDA POR QUE?!- siento la mano de Tiedoll-san en mi hombro, le miro para escuchar esas palabras – Allen-kun hay que bajar, se que encontraremos a Yu-kun si lo hacemos –solo asiento y con su ayuda me levanto.

Al ir bajando de la montaña me encuentro con Lavi y Lenalee junto a muchos buscadores que se salvaron del akuma, ellos me miran para acercarse corriendo hacia mí y Tiedoll-san, ambos se ven preocupados por mi estado pero les convenzo de que estoy bien, que no es nada grave, Tiedoll-san le pide a Lavi que le acompañe y me deja con Lenalee para que me curen, Tiedoll-san habla con Lavi antes de marcharse junto con él a buscarlo, o por lo menos eso quiero creer.

 **-Lavi Pov.-**

Al ver a Allen herido, Lenalee y yo corremos hasta su encuentro preguntándole si está bien, Allen nos convence de que estará bien y de pronto el general me pide que le acompañe pero a donde me pregunto, por su mirada prefiero no preguntar nada y dejar a Lenalee al cuidado de Allen para marcharme con él.

Ya alegados de todos, el general me empieza a explicar todo lo que paso ahí arriba diciendo que habría que buscar a Yu pues probablemente se encuentre por allí mal herido o tal vez aun pelee con el akuma lo que sería menos probable ya que no hay ni un sonido.

El general avanza diciendo que lo siga pero antes de alegarnos lo suficiente para que no puedan vernos escuchamos una voz que nos detiene y esa voz es de alguien problemático

-General Froi Tiedoll regrese de inmediato a la orden junto a los demás generales y exorcistas para informar sobre ese akuma – se escucha decir Leverrier desde el golem del general –es una orden – vuelve a decir, lamentablemente el general me pide que volvamos pidiendo que Yu se encuentre bien. Ambos damos media vuelta y regresamos al campamento que los buscadores armaron para los exorcistas y para ellos mismos, algo lejos de donde todo paso, en seguida Allen pregunta sobre Yu pero no puedo responderle sobre su paradero y el general se ha ido con los demás generales, Lenalee al enterarse de esto no nos queda de otra más que explicarle e impedir que salga ahora pero es difícil pues ella quiere ir en su búsqueda, después de unos minutos la convencemos de que no vaya pues ya está nevando y es de noche y con un akuma afuera no sería buena idea dejarla ir. Pasan las horas y el tiempo nos pide descansar, pero espero que mañana podamos buscar a Yu aun si eso significa ir en contra de la orden que dio Leverrier.

….

….

 **Continuara…**


	2. capitulo 1 Remembranza

D gray man no me pertenece, pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

Yo solo lo use para mis fines

Espero les guste

.-[*_*]-.

 **Capitulo 1. Remembranza**

 **-Allen Pov.-**

Me he despertado muy temprano así que me dirijo a entrenar, salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento; al llegar noto que la puerta esta abierta por lo que me decido a entrar tal vez Lavi o algún otro amigo este entrenando, pero tan pronto como entro me doy cuenta que nadie está entrenando solo veo a alguien hincado de espaldas a mí, por su largo cabello defino que es Lenalee; me acerco lentamente a ella solo para ver que está llorando mientras abraza la inocencia de Kanda; lentamente eleva la vista y voltea a verme, se levanta –Allen-kun perdona, es lo que….bueno no importa, jeje debo darle esto ya a mi hermano, bueno ya me voy –me dice Lenalee forzando una sonrisa para pasar a un lado y antes de que se vaya –Lenalee está bien se que le extrañas pero no olvides que Lavi y yo te prometimos que le encontraríamos cuando Komui encuentre la forma de enviarnos sin que la orden lo sepa, así que por favor espera un poco más – le dijo sin mirarla – gracias Allen-kun – me responde y se marcha supongo que con Komui.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que volvimos a la orden, desde esa batalla en las montañas nevadas, desde el último día que lo vimos, que vimos a Kanda…

 **-Flash back-**

 _Al día siguiente Tiedoll-san nos conto lo que había ordenado Leverrier pero aun así nosotros queríamos ir a buscarlo, Tiedoll-san nos pidió que esperáramos y hablo con Komui, el cual le dio la autorización de buscarlo ya Komui se encargaría de refrenar a Leverrier por un tiempo, así una vez que Tiedoll dijo que podíamos ir, y después de una discusión sobre mi estado, fuimos los cuatro a buscarlo a esa montaña. Todos anduvimos buscando por todos lados pero no encontrábamos nada incluso aunque Tiedoll-san y yo indicáramos por cual acantilado había caído, no veíamos nada, por lo cual tuvimos que descender por el mismo pero con ayuda del martillo de Lavi, o por lo menos él, Tiedoll-san y yo, ya que Lenalee solo dio un salto con su inocencia perdiéndola de vista por lo alto que estaba. Al terminar de bajar y llegar a tierra firme vimos a Lenalee hincada en la nieve con algo en la mano, al principio no pude definir que era pero al acercarme vi que era un pedazo de tela negro roto por lo que se veía._

 _-Lenalee-chan que es lo que pasa – le pregunto Tiedoll-san acercándose a ella, Lenalee al escuchar sus palabras le extendió lo que sostenía en sus manos –o no – escuche decir de Tiedoll-san por lo que me acerque junto con Lavi –que es Tiedoll-san?- le pregunte –es un pedazo del uniforme de Kanda- eso me sorprendió pero no significaba nada o sí?; Lavi se alejo de nosotros y luego regreso –chicos miren – todos le volteamos a ver y lo que veían mis ojos era extraño, por que Bakanda la dejaría botada por ahí después de todo era su inocencia pero había algo raro, mugen estaba rota, Lenalee se levanto – si mugen esta por aquí significa que Kanda está bien, verdad?, o ya se está por aquí también, hay que buscarlo – ella empezó a buscar al igual que nosotros seguimos su ejemplo para buscar pero lo que vieron mis ojos no me gusto…. en una esquina a la cual me acerque había bastantes piedras o por lo menos sobresalían un poco ya que la nieve cubría gran parte de ellas, pensé que eso no sería importante hasta que mire con más cuidado pudiendo divisar algo de color, un color muy diferente al blanco de la nieve, era un color rojizo, el color de la sangre, rápidamente empecé a retirar la nieve de ese lugar, tal vez él estaría enterrado, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así, mas y en cambio me percate que por más que cavaba mas y mas rojo estaba, al levantarme para mirar de lejos mi mirada y mi expresión cambiaron – Allen estas bien – escuche decir de Lavi, le volteé a ver solo para señalar lo que yo había descubierto….. ahí solo había sangre pero – Allen eso es demasiada sangre no crees que es…- yo solo pude asentir, si solo Kanda callo con el akuma desde allá arriba, y solo Kanda poseía sangre roja entonces eso quería decir que toda esa sangre era de él, eso me hizo sentir escalofríos, era demasiada, una persona podría morir si perdía esa cantidad de sangre, acaso él había muerto y si era así donde estaba su cuerpo, pensamos lo peor por escasos momentos pero Tiedoll-san –chicos tranquilos, de seguro Yu-kun se encuentra bien donde sea que este, lo encontraremos- a pesar de que Tiedoll-san nos daba ánimos esa marca roja no se iba de mi mente y supongo que de los demás tampoco pues pronto nos dimos cuenta de que uno de nosotros derramaba lagrimas por nuestro compañero perdido, rápidamente fuimos con Lenalee, Lavi y yo intentábamos animarla pero ahora eso era casi imposible…._

 _De pronto la voz de Komui se escucho del golem –chicos lo lamento pero la búsqueda de Kanda-kun deberá esperar, Leverrier los quiere a todos de vuelta esta noche, perdonen no pude detenerlo por más tiempo – nos pedía regresar ahora, ese tipo de seguro solo quería informes de lo que paso y nosotros no nos encontrábamos con ansias de informarle por todo lo que paso….._

 **-fin del Flash back-**

Desde eso solo volvimos a la orden e informamos a ese tipo, desde entonces no nos ha dejado salir en su búsqueda, solo nos da más y más misiones para mantenernos ocupados, o por lo menos así me parece a mí; hasta cuando deberemos esperar, cada día que pasa Lenalee se la pasa esperando por el día en que le busquemos…..ahhh bueno ahora a entrenar que ya verá ese Bakanda lo fuerte que me volveré para cuando le encontremos limpiar el piso con él por hacernos preocupar.

 **-Lavi Pov.-**

Ah, me encuentro en la biblioteca tratando de leer unos libros que me dejo el panda pero por más que lo intento no puedo concentrarme; solo puedo pensar en qué lugar se encontrara y también me molesta que Leverrier no nos deje buscarlo me pregunto si sabrá algo o es solo que estará feliz ya que nunca pudo dominar a Yu y ahora que no está tal vez piense que puede acercarse a Lenalee pero se le olvida que ni Allen ni yo le dejaremos hacerlo.

Ah, mejor lo dejo, me es imposible concentrarme ahora; me levanto y empiezo a caminar a la salida de la biblioteca para tomar aire me dirijo a la cafetería, por lo menos ahí podre despejarme con que sea un poco. Al llegar a la cafetería miro dentro y casi no hay nadie, aunque eso es normal casi no hay nadie por esta horas, ya que es muy temprano, da igual, a lo lejos con Jerry veo a Lenalee…..supongo que vino por el café de todos los científicos, después de pensármelo un momento decido acercármele y le saludo, ella me responde con una sonrisa que al momento me doy cuenta que ha estado llorando de nuevo supongo que por nuestro amigo perdido….-Lenalee has estado llorando verdad?- le pregunto –eh?!...a claro que no Lavi – me responde con una sonrisa pero sé que no es sincera –vamos Lena dime, si alguien te hizo llorar le iré a reclamar por hacer llorar a una chica tan mona – trato de animarla un poco y le sonrió –jaja no para nada, estoy bien te lo aseguro- bueno al menos se animo un poco –Lavi, perdona pero debo llevar esto a mi hermano y los demás, te veo luego si?- yo solo afirmo moviendo mi cabeza positivamente, después de eso ella se marcha.

Al final vuelvo a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo pero aun me es imposible pues ahora pienso en que Lenalee ha estado muy triste estos últimos días, si tan solo nos dejaran buscarle, de seguro le ayearíamos y ella ya no tendría por qué llorar pero ese tipo…..

 **-Flash back-**

 _Después de haber regresado a la orden llevaron a Allen a la enfermería tuvimos que esperar a que estuviera mejor, tuvimos que ir donde Komui para poder informarle lo sucedido en esa misión, pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta que en la oficina de Komui estaban este, los generales y Leverrier; el ultimo nos miro de inmediato por lo que Lenalee se escondió detrás de mí y de Allen para que su mirada no pudiera alcanzarla, una vez todos tomamos asiento frente a Komui y Leverrier, empezó el "interrogatorio" por parte de Leverrier mas que Komui…._

 _-bienvenidos sean exorcistas, ahora me podrían explicar cómo y porque fallaron la misión además de que escuche informes sobre un nuevo akuma de igual manera que paso con el exorcista Kanda Yu, bien respondan- nos dijo pero él como siempre exigía saber todo incluso si teníamos que recordar todo lo que podía lastimar a Lenalee_

 _-lo que paso Leverrier-san fue…-escuchamos todo el relato de parte del general Tiedoll, incluso conto lo de la mancha de sangre encontrada por Allen, se le mostro el pedazo de tela del uniforme de Yu e incluso mugen, la inocencia de Yu partida en pedazos, además de explicarle que él podría estar por ahí malherido pero a pesar de todo esto no sé si los demás lo notaron pero ese tipo sonrió ante la posibilidad de que Yu estuviera muerto; al final de la explicación Komui nos pidió marcharnos a descansar pero Lenalee quería preguntar algo que al parecer no se atrevía por estar ese tipo ahí por ello Allen yo le preguntamos muy bajo que es lo que quería saber y enseguida Allen…._

 _-perdone Leverrier pero cuando podremos salir en busca de nuestro compañero Kanda Yu- le pregunto sin nada de respeto, era de esperarse que a Leverrier no le gustase su actitud_

 _-por ahora no podrán hacerlo ya que debemos poner más atención en el akuma que describen, por lo tanto todos los exorcistas deberán estrenar más duro y no se tal vez no sea necesario buscarlo- le respondió a Allen_

 _-que es lo que quiere decir?- sorprendentemente escuchamos la voz de Lenalee dirigida hacia ese tipo_

 _-me preguntas lo obvio Lenalee Lee, que no vez ningún exorcista podría sobrevivir después de esa pérdida de sangre e incluso si estuviera vivo no podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en ese lugar congelado por lo cual este muerto- sentencio Leverrier_

 _-y que hay del cuerpo, puede explicar porque no lo encontramos- le dije casi gritando a Leverrier_

 _-bueno por ello no te preocupes de seguro pudo moverse por unos minutos, ahora si no tienen nada que hacer podrían ir a entrenar- ese tipo_

 _-por favor chicos salgan de aquí- nos pidió Komui y accedimos…._

 **-fin del Flash back-**

Desde ese momento me he sentido con mucha frustración, ah, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, que mal ya viene el panda y yo no he avanzado nada, mejor leo rápido lo que pueda.

 **-Lenalee Pov.-**

Ah bueno ya termine de entregarles el café a todos, ahora que haré debería entrenar o mejor doy un paseo o tal vez un baño…..mmmmmm….ah no puedo quiero que este a salvo, Kanda por favor, que no esté muerto; aun recuerdo la promesa mientras camino de nuevo a la sala de entrenamiento, la promesa que me hicieron Lavi y Allen...

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Una vez haber salido de la oficina, claro que solo nosotros tres ya que los generales se quedaron para hablar con ese hombre junto a mi hermano; me sentía algo triste ya que no habíamos conseguido encontrar a Kanda y ahora ese tipo casi nos prohibía buscarlo, es que no podría ser peor, solo pienso que quiero que siga vivo en algún lugar, de repente escucho la voz de los chicos llamándome_

 _-Lenalee!-_

 _-Lenalee!-_

 _-ah perdonen estaba pensando en algo- les digo tratando de sonreír pero al parecer no funciona_

 _-Lenalee no tienes que ocultarlo, nosotros también estamos preocupados por el- me dice Allen_

 _-así es Lenalee-chan, te prometemos que encontraremos una forma de buscarle incluso si Leverrier no quiere, le encontraremos y le traeremos de vuelta- me anima Lavi_

 _-claro que primero le damos una paliza por hacernos preocupar de esa manera-_

 _-así es Allen-kun- por lo pronto me siento mejor que antes pero aun me preocupa; bueno confiare en lo que los chicos me dicen._

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Ah no puedo esperar, quiero buscarlo con los demás y ver que está a salvo, que esta semana ha sido solo parte de un pesadilla y que al despertar estén ahí todos y cada uno de ellos a salvo, intactos y con una sonrisa, eso espero con ansias.

….

…

 **Continuara** ….


	3. capitulo 2 formulando un plan

.-[+_+]-.

 **Capitulo 2 Formulando un plan**

 **-Lenalee Pov.-**

Ah, un día mas, hoy me he levantado muy temprano….bueno ahora a prepararme, primero me cambio a mi uniforme de exorcista para así poder salir e ir con Jerry-san por el café de todos pero antes de que pudiera salir de mi habitación escucho de mi golem la voz de Komui-ni –Lenalee quiero que vengas a mi oficina junto con Allen-kun y Lavi-kun debo informarles algo sobre la búsqueda de Kanda-kun- al escuchar eso termine de arreglarme y rápidamente fui en busca de los chicos, así que fui a la biblioteca donde de seguro estaría lavi…..efectivamente Lavi estaba durmiendo con un libro en la cara, me pareció muy gracioso pero debía despertarlo así que me acerque a él y lo moví un poco llamándolo, después de unos minutos despertó – mm…..que pasa?...Lenalee? que paso?- me pregunto aun un poco adormilado –ven demos ir con mi hermano pero antes hay que pasar por Allen-kun-le respondí –vale, vamos pues- me contesto levantándose y dejando el libro en la mesa; ambos salimos de la biblioteca directo al cuarto de Allen-kun pues era seguro que estaba durmiendo aun, pronto llegamos y tocamos, aunque al principio no escuchamos respuesta alguna después escuchamos el ruido de que se levantaban-ya voy- Allen-kun abrió la puerta –ah chicos que pasa?- se nota que estaba durmiendo ya que traía el cabello desarreglado –vamos Allen arréglate que Komui nos llama- le dijo rápidamente Lavi –ok ya voy- Allen volvió a entrar para salir minutos después ya bien vestido y peinado – vamos- así los tres nos dirigimos con mi hermano….

 **-Normal Pov.-**

Durante el camino hacia la oficina de Komui, a dos de los chicos le interesaba saber para que tuvieran que ir con Komui, así que mejor saciaron su curiosidad.

-oye Lenalee para que vamos con Komui?- le pregunto Allen con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos

-ya se vamos hacer otra misión juntos!-afirmo Lavi muy feliz pero con algo de melancolía al recordar que faltaba uno de ellos

-nada de eso creo, la verdad no estoy segura, Komui-ni dijo que fuéramos ya que tenía algo que informar sobre la desaparición de Kanda o algo así, mejor vamos y le preguntamos a él, si?- Lenalee lo único que quería en esos momento será ya llegar donde Komui para saber que les iban a decir con respecto a "eso"

-ah sobre Yu, ok, vamos entonces…apresuremos el paso- para cuando reaccionaron Lavi ya los había cogido del brazo a ambos y empezaba a correr rápidamente, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban delante de la puerta de la oficina. Allen se acerco a ella y toco

-adelante chicos- los tres entraron y como era de esperarse Komui se lanzo a abrazar a Lenalee como si el mundo dependiera de ello – mi linda hermanita tuviste que buscar a estos pulpos verdad?, no te hicieron nada o si?, si es así dímelo y los acabare por haber tocado a mi hermanita- Komui de la nada saco…...lo que parecía un rayo paralizante apuntando a ambos chicos – no ni-san está bien, no te preocupes y ya guarda eso o lo destruyo, ahora pasado a algo más importante que tenias que decirnos- Komui bajo el arma y la guardo dirigiéndose detrás de su escritorio para tomar asiento.

-bueno- tomando un tono más serio- lo que pasa es que decidí que como Leverrier no nos ha dejado mandar exorcistas a la búsqueda de Kanda-kun…..pensé que sería buena idea mandar algunos buscadores-

-y que pasara si ese tipo se entera Komui-san- pregunto Allen preocupado por el bienestar de los buscadores que Komui enviaría

-no te preocupes Allen-kun, si el llegase a enterarse simplemente le diré que hay algo sospechoso de nuevo por esa zona y que manda buscadores a verificar, sería como una misión normal donde buscamos inocencias-

-entonces Yu sería como la "Inocencia" que buscamos, cierto?-

-así es Lavi-kun, de esa manera no sospechara y ellos tendrán más tiempo para buscar y hallar esa "inocencia" y darnos noticias sobre ella para poder traerla o en cualquier caso mandar exorcistas-

-oh me parece aceptable-

-claro que solo tendrán un tiempo límite pues no podemos mandar por mucho tiempo a los buscadores-

-cuanto tiempo les darás Komui-san?

-pues estaba pensando en darles unos tres días-

-crees que le encuentren en ese tiempo?

-por lo menos encontraran una pista, por otro lado les daría más tiempo pero eso aria sospechar a Leverrier y como no queremos eso pues…..-

-vale confiemos en los buscadores entonces-

-bueno eso es lo que quería decirles así que ni una palabra de esto fuera de esta oficina, ok?

-claro que no diremos nada-

-por supuesto-

-gracias ni-san- ahora Lenalee tenía una pequeña esperanza y la tomaría por pequeña que fuera.

Después de armar el plan Komui mando como dijo a los buscadores a buscar alguna pista de su paradero o inclusive si podían encontrarlo y traerlo. Los buscadores salieron de la orden rápidamente.

Lenalee, Lavi y Allen por fin tendrían una oportunidad de buscarle aunque no fueran ellos sabían que podían confiar en los buscadores para encontrarlo y si por alguna razón no le encontraban tendrían que hallar la manera de que Leverrier les diera permiso de ir pero era más que obvio que no lo obtendrían por lo que la mejor opción era romper las reglas de ese tipo e ir a buscarle.

-ah cierto Allen-kun no te vayas-

-que pasa Komui-san?-

-tienes una misión- le entrego una carpeta llena de papeles- ahí se ubica la misión-

-bien me iré ahora y con suerte volveré en tres días para llegar así un día antes que los otros buscadores y escuchar su informe-

-bien como quieras-

-bien pues ya parto de la orden-

Después de ello, Allen como dijo salió a la misión para poderla terminar lo antes posible y volver antes que los buscadores que irían a buscar pistas sobre el exorcista desaparecido.

/

-dónde estoy?-observa el lugar y parece un cuarto de una cabaña, sigue mirando hasta toparse con unos ojos marrón oscuro

-ah oba-chan – una niña como de 5 años, de ojos marrón oscuro, de cabellos negros, con un vestido azul claro por lo que se observaba debajo del abrigo que llevaba y botillas café fuerte salió corriendo de la habitación –oba-chan despertó mira ven-

-ya voy, ya voy- se ve a una anciana de cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos marrones, de vestido café con un abrigo negro, botas iguales a las de la niña –oh vaya-

-mira oba-chan- le dice la pequeña niña

-si le miro Yuriko calma – ambas le miraron solo para darse cuenta que el chico frente a ellas caía inconsciente de nuevo

-será mejor que le dejemos descansar-

/

….

….

 **Continuara…..**


	4. capitulo 3 un pequeño rayo de esperanza

.-[0_0]-.

 **Capitulo 3**

Un día después de que Allen llegara a su destino, en donde debía encontrar una inocencia, fue a obtener información junto con los buscadores con las personas de dicha ciudad ya que el día anterior había llegado muy noche como para que hubiera gente afuera de sus casas, algunas personas les ayudaron bastante informándoles que a las afueras de la ciudad había una pequeña casita abandonada hacia años pero que últimamente se escuchaban voces y sonidos provenientes de esta.

 **-Allen Pov.-**

Con que voces, parece que tendremos que pelear, suponiendo que sean akumas y si no solo tendré que preguntar qué sucede, ah supongo que tal vez no encuentre inocencia, bueno por lo menos puedo ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no sea la búsqueda de Kanda, bien entonces habrá que ir, aunque al parecer tendré que esperar a que sea de noche ya que al parecer solo se escucha de noche lo que significa que deberé ir cuando empiece a anochecer. Bueno por lo menos iré a pasear mientras tanto.

 **-Normal Pov.-**

Allen al no tener de otra espero hasta la noche; cuando al fin esta llego, el junto a los buscadores se ubicaron alrededor de esa casa ocultos mientras esperaban a que algo pasara, esperaron alrededor de una hora hasta que Allen sintió akumas activando su ojo.

-bueno acabemos con esto….-dijo pensando solo en volver rápido a la orden, pero cambio de parecer- supongo que es mejor saber que planeaban….ok escuchemos- los buscadores le dieron la razón y esperaron en su lugar solo escuchando…

 **/en la orden/**

Lenalee estaba entrenando junto a Lavi y Marie

-entonces no han sabido nada de Kanda?-

-así es Marie desde ese día en la montaña nevada-

-no creo que este muerto después de todo es muy necio-

-tienes razón pero aun así si estuviera completamente ileso hubiera vuelto a la orden desde hace mucho, no crees?-

-bueno eso es cierto-

-entonces estará malherido?-

-no lo sé Allen dijo que el akuma de nivel 5 le atravesó con su mano en el abdomen-

-mmmmmm…..entonces si esta herido posiblemente este recuperándose por ahí-

-pero no se ha comunicado ni nada- Lenalee les dijo con un leve tono de tristeza y preocupación por el mencionado

-calma Lenalee de seguro el golem se pudo haber roto-

-tal vez-

-bueno y aunque lo tuviera intacto dudo que se comunique después de todo es Kanda de quien hablamos-

-tienes razón-

-bueno por ahora dejémoslo estar, entrenemos-

-ok entonces aquí voy!, inocencia actívate!-

-inocencia actívate!- dijeron ambos chicos

 **/en las afueras de la ciudad/**

-ah no escucho muy bien me acercare-

-tenga cuidado exorcista-sama-

-claro-

Allen se acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar y ver un poco, entonces las sorpresas no terminaban ahí si no que Allen se sorprendió ya que primero si eran akumas disfrazados de algunas personas y después le sorprendió lo que dijeron.

 **-escucharon lo que paso en las montañas nevadas-**

 **-claro lo del nido de akumas y el akuma de nivel 5-**

 **-si no puedo creer que el haya logrado llegar a ese nivel-**

 **-me pregunto como lo hizo si yo no he podido subir ni al 3-**

 **-no lo sé pero creo que no podrás preguntárselo-**

 **-porque lo dices?-**

 **-escuche que el akuma desapareció-**

 **-no puede hacer eso que pasara con el conde-sama-**

 **-pues no lo sé solo escuche eso de otros akumas-**

 **-pero dijeron que el desapareció después de matar a un exorcista y caer por el acantilado-**

 **-así que mato a un exorcista-**

 **-exacto, mato a uno de esos molestos exorcistas-**

 **-ni siquiera los generales lo tocaron-**

 **-entonces si nos hacemos nivel 5 nadie de los exorcistas ni esas mugrosas inocencias podrán tocarnos-**

 **-no suena genial-**

 **-bueno ahora concéntrense en el plan del conde-sama-**

 **-acabar esta noche con los de esta ciudad-**

Allen no pudo resistir más y salto directo a los akumas.

-ÉL NO ESTA MUERTO!...NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!...JAMAS! INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE!-

 **-exorcista! Muere!**

Allen peleo la noche con los akumas hasta que no quedo ni uno de ellos en pie, todos y cada uno de ellos exploto delante Allen y los buscadores.

Pronto se hizo de mañana y Allen miro al cielo.

-no estés muerto, que lo que ellos dijeron sea una mala broma-

-exorcista-sama hay que buscar alguna otra anomalía en esta casa-

-ah….si ya voy-

-exorcista-sama aquí hay algo raro, hay otra puerta en el sótano de la casa-

-así hay que mirar dentro-

-bien entonces vamos, sígame es por aquí-

-si- Allen fue guiado por uno de los buscadores hasta el sótano donde eventualmente se dirigieron a la puerta que parecía sobrar –bien la voy abrir, estén listos por si acaso-

-claro exorcista-sama-

Al abrir la puerta no encontraron absolutamente nada lo que parecía aun más raro.

-pero que extraño pensé que habría algo interesante pero no hay nada-

-interesante? Exorcista-sama?-

-ah si algo interesante como otro akuma más fuerte o incluso inocencia o tal vez un Noé pero nada, o bueno volvamos a la posada le haré una llamada a Komui-san, pues tal parece que aquí no hay nada-

-solo era que se reunían para acabar con el poblado de adelante-

-sí pero eso no es diferente, siempre piensan en hacer más akumas-

-lo sé-

-bueno volvamos que tengo que hablar atreves de Tim…..- Allen callo de repente, para darse cuenta de algo que nadie había notado- Tim…..golem!-

-exorcista-sama?- uno de los buscadores le miro confundido

-si eso es! Tim es un golem!-

-exorcista-sama lo sentimos creo que no entendemos el punto- pronto todos los buscadores le miraban completamente confundidos

-el punto es que Tim es un golem, cierto?-

-si eso es correcto- los buscadores solo se miraban unos a otros tratando de entender lo que Allen quería decir

-y los exorcistas hablamos atreves de él cuando la situación lo requiere-

-si de nuevo es correcto, pero y que tiene?...acaso es malo?-

-no lo es, pero en las cosas que encontramos al buscar a Kanda, su golem no estaba!-

-y el punto es?- completa cara de confusión por parte de todos los buscadores

-no lo entienden?...el punto es que el golem no estaba en ese lugar lo que quiere decir que Kanda está vivo y se llevo su golem con el-

-eso es una buena noticia, exorcista-sama!- algunos empezaron a llenar sus caras de felicidad pues aunque se tratase de Kanda, quien no se llevaba de "maravilla" con los buscadores, estos le apreciaban después de todo

-pero si es así por que el golem y no su inocencia?-

-eso aun no lo entiendo….mmmm…..bueno por ahora cuenta como pista-

-bueno-

-rápido volvamos-

-le informara al supervisor de su descubrimiento?-

-nop, eso se los diré en persona, por ahora solo les diré de la misión, que no hubo inocencia-

Después de decir esto todos partieron rumbo a la posada dentro de la ciudad, donde Allen informo algunas cosas de la misión, para al final decir que se encargaría de ver que no quedara ningún akuma por el lugar y luego volvería a la orden con un informe completo de todo lo que paso.

…..

….

 **Continuara…..**


	5. capitulo 4 un esperanza rota

.-['o']-.

 **Capítulo 4 Una esperanza….rota**

Después de tres días de misión, al cuarto día Allen volvió a la orden con las manos vacías pues no encontró inocencia que traer de vuelta, pero aun así el estaba animado pues pensaba decirles a los demás sobre el golem de Kanda.

Rápidamente Allen dejo sus cosas en su cuarto y literalmente corrió en dirección a la oficina de Komui, al llegar abrió la puerta y entro observando a Lenalee entregándole su taza de café a Komui, Allen se acerco a los hermanos Lee

-oh Allen-kun ya regresaste de la misión-

-así es Komui-san, ah cierto tenga- Allen le llevo su informe dejándolo en el escritorio de Komui frente a este

-gracias Allen-kun-

-Komui-san este quería hacer una pregunta-

-claro dime, que es?- pregunto Komui con algo de curiosidad

-lo que pasa es…sobre la búsqueda de Kanda…- Allen trataba de ordenar sus ideas antes de soltarlas

-sip, los buscadores llegaran hoy, aunque supongo que será más tarde- agrego Komui

-si lo sé, lo que pasa es que…..cuando le buscamos encontramos a mugen…..-

-si eso es correcto Allen-kun-

-sí pero lo que no encontramos fue el golem de Kanda-

-ah eso…-

-exacto Komui-san podemos comunicarnos por el golem con él y saber si está bien o no-

-tal vez no suene nada mal- mirada seria- pero lamento decirte que el golem de Kanda se descompuso o por lo menos eso creo ya que eso ya lo había intentado y nadie contesto solo…..hubo mucha interferencia-

-eh ni-san?- Lenalee le miro un poco asustada

-lo lamento chicos pero el golem de Kanda no es una opción-

-ya veo…..bueno ahora solo nos queda esperar a los buscadores-

-….si….-

Allen decidió retirarse del lugar para poder pensar a solas como podrían encontrarle, por ahora todo quedaba en manos de los buscadores…..y esperaría por ellos. Por ello Allen decidió ir a entrenar un rato dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento, lugar donde encontró a Lavi entrenando.

-ah Lavi!-

-Allen ya volviste, se bienvenido de vuelta, y?-

-y? y qué?-

-encontramos algo interesante?-

-para nada, no hubo inocencia, solo estuve como loco peleando contra akumas, pero eso es normal-

-oh ya veo…que tienes?-

-ah es que pensé que podríamos encontrarlo usando el golem pero Komui-san dice que puede que este averiado-

-oh…que mal….pero no te preocupes que de seguro los buscadores nos traen noticias al rato o tal vez, no sé, detrás de ellos venga Yu con su mal genio reclamándoles a todos que le dejáramos atrás o solo entrara caminando por esa puerta y se pondrá a entrenar como loco sin descanso- trato de animarlo

-jajaja eso crees Lavi- se escucho una tercera voz dentro de la sala, ambos chicos miraron el lugar o mejor dicho a la persona perteneciente de dicha voz

-si eso creo Lenalee-chan-

-que bien eso espero-

-ya verás que vendrá como si nada peleándose con todos- le recalco Lavi

-tienes razón-

-claro que si, y entonces yo me acercare y le llamare por su nombre-

-entonces yo me asegurare de que no te haga daño- le aseguro Lenalee

-ah bien entonces Lavi asegúrate de que le arte enserio, Lenalee le dará un fuerte abrazo y yo solo le daré un golpe, un fuerte pero muy fuerte golpazo por ser un Bakanda y preocuparnos a todos- les sugirió Allen

-vale ya está decidido-

-sip-

-entonces si es así le diré a los demás que habrá que preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para cuando llegue-

-mmmmm…..no se….creo que no se lo merece-

-tú crees?-

-claro-

-jajaja pero que malo Allen-kun-

-y qué?-

-jajaja pero aun así creo que será mejor que se la demos mañana en la mañana-

-ok-

-bien entonces de cualquier forma les aviso a los demás-

-claro Lenalee-chan-

-vale-

Los tres exorcistas quedaron de acuerdo y al final decidieron ir a comer algo delicioso preparado por Jerry-san; por el pasillo Bookman les vio de espaldas a él caminando tranquilamente, dando un buen salto le dio una patada a Lavi en media espalda.

-que crees que haces panda?-

-cállate- volviendo a darle otro golpe- no terminaste los libros de nuevo-

-ajajaja- risita nerviosa- que cosa pero mira ahora voy a comer y luego voy a leer-

-bien pero que sea rápido tonto aprendiz-

-si ya voy…vamos chicos-

Lavi tomo a ambos de las manos para echar a correr directo a la cafetería, donde cada uno pidió su comida (Allen comida para un "ejercito") para ir a sentarse a una mesa donde de un momento a otra todos los exorcistas se reunieron a comer y hablar tranquilamente.

Una hora después Bookman fue en busca de Lavi a la cafetería pues ya se había tardado demasiado. Al verlo tomo la suficiente fuerza como para darle un golpe directo al costado derecho.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Lavi- eso duele panda-

-como si importara vendrás conmigo ahora- termino por arrastrar a Lavi fuera de la cafetería

-adiós chicos los veo después- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta siendo arrastrado por Bookman

-cielos se lo llevaron-

-siiiiiii- afirmaron todos

…

…

/en la entrada de la orden/

Varios hombres entraban todos con túnicas blancas por las grandes puertas de la orden.

…

…

No muy lejos de ahí Lavi era arrastrado por Bookman hacia la biblioteca para terminar de leer.

-espera…espera-Lavi luchaba por que Bookman le soltara- espera abuelo!-

-que quieres?-

-mira-le apunto a los buscadores que recién llegaban-esos no son….-

-si son los que el supervisor envió en su búsqueda-soltó a su nieto y alumno

-eh como lo sabes?-

-pero con quién crees que hablas?-

-oh cierto nada se te escapa-

-aprendiz tonto-

-ah lo siento pero….por favor-lavi le miro suplicante-por favor

-ah está bien…después de todo esto es importante….vamos-

-primero volvamos a la cafetería-

-bien-

Ambos volvieron a la cafetería, donde los demás estaban a punto de irse cada quien por su rumbo, así que lavi rápidamente llamo la tención de todos.

-chicos esperen…ya llegaron!-

-quien llego?-le pregunto Krory

-los buscadores que….-fue cortado

-Lavi ellos no lo saben- aclaro Allen

-pero que hay con la fiesta?-

-aun no les decimos-

-oh ok, pero aun así, rápido vengan conmigo-

-pero enserio son ellos?-

-lo son o no abuelo?-

-si es cierto si lo son-

-vamos-

-pero adonde?- pregunto Marie

-a donde Komui-

-por que acaso hay algo importante- quiso sacarse de dudad Chaoji

-si ellos traen noticias sobre Kanda-

-Kanda-san?-

-si Miranda vamos!-

-bien vamos-dijeron todos los presentes dirigiéndose corriendo donde Komui.

/en la oficina de Komui/

En la oficina se podía presenciar a los buscadores diciéndole algo de suma importancia al supervisor mientras que este permanecía con un semblante muy serio y algo triste.

-ya veo….gracias…hicieron lo que pudieron-

-perdone supervisor-

-entonces que les decimos a los chicos- pregunto afligido Reever

-supongo que deberemos explicar todo esto- afirmo Komui

De pronto Lavi entro corriendo felizmente interrumpiendo de golpe, detrás de le venían todos los demás exorcistas: Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Chaoji y finalmente Bookman.

Buscadores y científicos voltearon hacia la puerta por el susto provocado.

-que pasa chicos?-pregunto ya más calmado Reever

-pues queremos saber que paso con el asunto de la "inocencia"-le pregunto lavi aunque para todos menos Allen, Lenalee y Bookman, les pareció extraño que remarcara "inocencia"

-sobre eso preferiría que todos se acercaran- todos le tomaron la palabra-bueno ahora sobre la "inocencia"….-

-esto perdonen la ignorancia pero que inocencia?-pregunto Miranda con un deje de torpeza

-oh cierto, deberíamos explicarles a ellos también- tres de ellos asintieron (Lavi, Lenalee y Allen)-bueno lo que sucede es…..- Komui les explico todo sobre el plan y la llamada "inocencia", que no era más que el exorcista perdido Yu Kanda.

-oh ya veo-

-y entonces cuales son las noticias?-

-bien primero déjenme explicarles lo que los buscadores encontraron-

-bien- todos miraron a Komui con mucha atención y esperanza- primero ellos buscaron por todas partes que se les ocurrió pero no encontraron ni rastro de Kanda-kun-

-eh-

-entonces?-

-calma…buscaron y eso los llevo a una villa cerca de donde perdimos a Kanda-kun…..-suspiro-…pero al preguntar a los aldeanos si no le habían visto por ahí ellos negaron…..-

-los aldeanos dijeron que no habían visto a ninguna persona de la orden por ahí salvo nosotros…..perdonen exorcistas-sama-termino el buscador

-qué?- de la nada mas de un llanto se escucho en la oficina

-pero tiene que estar vivo!-afirmo Allen

-ah no lo sé Allen-kun-

-Komui creo que deberías decirles- dijo llamando la atención de todos hacia él para dirigirlas luego al mencionado

-de que habla Bookman-san? Komui-san?- pregunto sin mucho ánimo Chaoji

Todos miraron a Komui con mucha ansia

-…-suspiro-…creo que es necesario…..bien, Allen-kun recuerdas lo que me preguntaste sobre el golem de Kanda?- Komui le miro serio después de preguntarle

-si….." _podemos comunicarnos por el golem con él y saber si está bien o no"-_

-exacto y recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-si….." _lamento decirte que el golem de Kanda se descompuso o por lo menos eso creo ya que eso ya lo había intentado y nadie contesto solo…..hubo mucha interferencia"_ …..fue lo que me dijiste Komui-san-

-espera le dijiste a Allen que ya le habías intentado….cuando?-pregunto Lavi

-bueno la última vez que el golem de Kanda dio una buena señal fue….fue el día en que le perdimos solo que perdimos la señal unos minutos después de que….-

-eh?-

-qué?-

-de qué? Komui-san?-

-…de que el akuma dijera unas palabras dirigidas a mí como supervisor…-

-que fue lo que te dijo?-

-…..eso es….

 **-flash back-**

 _Komui se encontraba desde la orden preguntando si todos estaban bien pero todos menos uno le contestaba así que le llamo_

 _-Kanda-kun? Te encuentras a salvo?_

 _-_ _eres a aquel que llaman supervisor, cierto?-_

 _-qué? Quien…..-_

 _-_ _tu exorcista esta muerto! Jajaja-_

 _-de que hablas?!...-_

 _-que asesine a tu exorcista! Por lo que el conde estará feliz de que muriera uno de ustedes molestos humanos…aunque admito que peleo por algo que no servirá de nada igualmente les mataremos a cado uno de ustedes y su esfuerzo será en vano…..jajaja-_

 **-fin del flash back-**

…eso fue lo que paso-termino Komui

Todos volvían a una mirada de tristeza por pensar en que realmente estaba muerto y le habían perdido para siempre.

-ah esperen, esperen, es cierto lo que dice Komui pero dos días después mando una pequeña señal pero no fue posible buscar el lugar proveniente…

 **-flash Back-**

 _Komui se encontraba en su oficina cuando de repente entro corriendo Reever._

 _-Komui una señal, el golem de Kanda emitió una señal!-dijo muy agitado por haber corrido desde la rama científica de la orden hasta la oficina de Komui_

 _-vamos de inmediato-una vez dicho esto se levanto rápidamente jalando a Reever y comenzando a correr de vuelta._

 _Al llegar entraron velozmente y Komui hablo por el micrófono_

 _-Kanda-kun…..Kanda-kun…..me escuchas?...Kanda-kun?-pero nadie contestaba solo se escuchaba algo de interferencia pero nada más que eso._

 **-fin del flash back-**

…después de eso la comunicación se corto y perdimos la señal-explico Reever

-entonces el….estará bien cierto?-trato de escuchar una respuesta de alguien

-…..no lo sé Lenalee…-

-Yu donde estas?-hablo Lavi para si

Allen pensaba que harían ahora y de repente las palabras de antes se vinieron a su cabeza…. _"_ _tu exorcista esta muerto! Jajaja_ _"…._ **"** _pero dijeron que el desapareció después de matar a un exorcista y caer por el acantilado"_ _….…"_ _así que mato a un exorcista"_ _….…_ _"_ _exacto, mato a uno de esos molestos exorcistas"_

-Allen-kun estas bien- Allen reacciono y miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que todos le miraban

-ah, jajaja …..si…-sonrisa-….estoy bien

-si tienes algo que decirnos dilo-

-no es nada enserio…..saben toda esta plática ya me dio hambre, así que vuelvo a la cafetería- salió después de eso

-Allen-kun…..yo también me retiro hermano…..-Lenalee salió corriendo de ahí ya que sus lagrimas iban a salir de nuevo

Uno a uno exorcistas y buscadores se fueron a diferentes lugares para tratar de despejar su mente

-chicos…-

-lo sabes no Reever que no es fácil para ellos-

-sí pero aun así no creo que se encuentren bien-

-lo sé a todos les afecta…..solo espero que lo que especulamos no sea verdad-

-si…-

….

….

….

 **Continuara….**


	6. capitulo 5 motivación

.-[0.0]-.

 **Capítulo 5 Motivación**

Después de un mes, algunos exorcistas tenían la vaga esperanza de que el exorcista perdido estuviera con vida, entres ellos el chico de cabellos albinos.

Allen caminaba un poco desanimado después de haber esperado por un mes y no tener ni una pista que le diera la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, fue entonces que se topo con Lavi.

-Allen!-le llamo

-ah hola Lavi-

-quieres caminar un rato…..-

-claro vamos a caminar-

Después de un rato de silencio absoluto ambos se pararon y recargaron en el barandal frente a las habitaciones

-y que piensas Lavi?-

-sobre?-

-lo que nos dijo Komui-

-ah lo de hace un mes?-

-si-

-pues no lo sé, la verdad espero que este bien-

-ya veo-

-por?-

-nada es solo que no quiero aceptar que murió en esa batalla-

-lo sé, no suena bonito….incluso Lenalee y los demás estas tristes por ello-

-si….-

-Allen que pensabas después de que Komui termino de hablar-

-ah eso pues…-Allen le explico lo que había ocurrido durante su misión y lo que habían dicho los akumas- después de todo pienso también que está vivo en algún lugar-

-eso crees….por qué?

-pues es lo que pienso, después de tantas misiones juntos, pienso que eso no podría matarlo de ninguna forma-

-habrá que seguir buscándolo-

-si hagámoslo, no me rendiré-

-ok entonces te apoyare Allen-

-gracias Lavi….después de todo se lo prometimos a Lenalee-

-así es, y no sería bonito faltar a nuestras palabras-

-eso es cierto-

-bien pero por donde deberíamos comenzar?-

-no lo sé-

-no hemos tenido ni una misión cerca de ahí como para ir a buscarle-

-de cualquier forma crees que siga por ahí dijo ya paso un mes-

-tienes razón en todo este tiempo debió moverse de sitio, pero a donde?-

-ahhh pero que problemas da Bakanda-

-jajajajajaja-

-de que te ríes? Lavi-

-nada es eso que es gracioso que aun le llames así aun sin que se escuche el "Moyashi"-

-moo Lavi no me llames así-

-vale perdona-

Allen y Lavi siguieron hablando por un rato más hasta que Bookman fue por Lavi para que terminara de leer pues este le había dicho que saldría y volvería rápido pero nunca volvió. Allen al quedarse solo decidió seguir hasta la cafetería y comer algo para pensar cuál sería la manera más factible de encontrarle y cumplir su promesa con Lenalee.

/en la oficina de Komui/

Komui estaba tranquilamente leyendo algunos documentos que horas antes Reveer le había dado.

-ahhhhhhh ya no quiero más, es demasiado, Reveerrr piedad, por favor!-exclamo Komui dramáticamente

-lo siento supervisor pero debe hacer todo el trabajo que ha dejado de lado por mucho tiempo y necesito que lo revise ahora- pidió Reveer

-pero es demasiado- lloro Komui

-no sería demasiado si no lo hubieras dejado por ahí tirado tanto tiempo-

-Reveer!-

-no por más que supliques y pidas no te escuchare- demando Reveer

Reveer seguía regañando a Komui por la falta de atención en los papeles que debía revisar semanas antes y por ser Komui olvido y perdió en el mar de papeles regados en su oficina y que por suerte Reveer había encontrado y ahora Komui pagaría las consecuencias de haberlas perdido, en medio de la discusión se escucho que la puerta se abrió revelando a una persona detrás de esta la cual había regresado a la central una semana antes y ahora volvía al haber escuchado algo que él mismo no permitió, cuando estuvo en la orden oscura.

-supervisor Komui me parece que debe informarme de cierta situación que negué llevar a cabo y que los buscadores a su cargo desobedecieron junto con algunos exorcistas- hablo con rudeza el inspector del vaticano Malcolm C. Leverrier

-cuando volvió inspector Leverrier?-

-justo ahora supervisor-

-oh ya veo entonces sea bienvenido de vuelta!-

-si gracias ahora me explicaría por qué fueron en contra de las órdenes de no buscar al exorcista Yu Kanda-

-eso es…-

-no hace falta que me trate de engañar lo sé muy bien después de todo nunca quite un ojo de la orden-

/

Lenalee iba caminando con dirección hacia la oficina de su hermano cuando al dar vuelta y tener la puerta enfrente Reveer salió de ahí con cara de preocupación extrema, al mirar hacia la persona que estaba parada frente a él, trato de parecer lo más normal que podía pero ya era demasiado tarde para aparentar

-Lenalee….q…que haces aquí?-le pregunto tratando de calmarse

-Reveer venía a ver a mi hermano-

-oh ya veo pero ahora no puede atenderte-

-ah ya veo, entonces volveré después-

-si será mejor-

-por cierto Reveer, estas bien-

-si por que lo preguntas-

-no lo sé, es solo que pareces preocupado-

-estoy perfectamente bien-

-seguro?-

-si cien por ciento-

-claro, bueno vuelvo después- afirmo Lenalee para dar media vuelta y retirarse de ahí, dejando a un Reveer con cara de alivio (solo un poco)

-oh cielos Leverrier si que causa problemas cada vez que viene por aquí-suspiro-espero que Komui pueda inventarle algo aunque será muy difícil.

/

Lenalee decidió ir a entrenar pero Reveer le dejo pensando

- _mmmmm me pregunto que le pasara a Reveer, por que no me dejaría hablar con mi hermano…mmmm….qué raro…habrá pasado algo….no creo….pero si paso algo supongo que nii-san me lo dirá después-_ pensó mientras caminaba, pronto se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la habitación de entrenamiento, así que decidió despejar su mente y comenzar a entrenar, ya después se preocuparía por lo que pasara con su hermano.

/en otro lugar/

-oba-chan ven rápido!-

-qué? Que pasa Yuriko?-

-mira! mira! Oni-chan se mueve! De nuevo-

-oh vaya, pero mira nada mas, después de un mes el joven durmiente despierta por segunda vez-

-oba-chan crees que se encuentre bien?-

-no lo se habrá que ver- se acerca al chico que ya hace en la cama delante de ambas chicas

-jovencito como te sientes?- pregunto la anciana

-yo…solo me duele un poco la cabeza y mi abdomen-

-ya veo, descuida estarás bien- le asegura la anciana

-dónde estoy?-pregunto el joven chico

-pues estas en mi casa, pero joven chico me podrías decir que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto curiosa la mujer

-yo…..y…no lo sé- respondió confundido el muchacho mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus manos

-vaya bueno no pasa nada si no lo recuerdas después de todo tus heridas eran graves, o cierto mi nombre es Shanon y esta pequeña de aquí es mi nieta Yuriko- dijo apuntando a la pequeña niña que ya hacia a un lado de la mujer

-hola onii-chan!-le saludo la pequeña niña

-h…..hola-saludo el muchacho un tanto confundido- me podría decir que clase de heridas tenia?-le miro con suma atención

-bueno…..eso…. pues…tenias como una atravesada en el abdomen y una herida en tu cabeza, ambas sangraban…..las demás heridas no eran graves solo rasguños y golpes, por un segundo mientras te curaba creí que no lo lograrías pero ahora que te veo mejor me siento más tranquila- termino de explicar la mujer

-ya veo, me curo?-

-así es, antes yo era enfermera pero por mi nieta decidí dejarlo ya que mi hija ya no está, no quería dejar a mi nieta sola en esta casa abandonada en la nada-

-se lo agradezco-

-no hay problema, bueno me dirás tu nombre o lo tendré que adivinar?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa amable

-perdone pero no lo sé-

-vaya, parece que el golpe y la sangre que perdiste te hizo perder parte de la memoria- analizo la anciana

-no creo que solo partes, la verdad no sé quién soy…-

…

…

…..

 **Continuara…..**

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, perdonen la tardanza, y gracias a "Aerea-Sparda" por sus reviews, aunque aún falta para saber lo que pasó al akuma.

Por favor dejen reviews


	7. capitulo 6 intervencion

.-[_]-.

 **Capítulo 6 Intervención**

 **-Pov Komui.-**

Ah, hace unas horas que estoy sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio sin saber qué debo hacer, hace poco que Leverrier vino y me hablo sobre todo lo que pensé que no se enteraría pero como siempre este sujeto me sorprende como se da cuenta de todo, ahora solo me pregunto si decidirá que a los chicos les hagan preguntas pero le dije casi todo esperando que sea el único castigado y deje a los demás en paz, sin ninguna represaría.

Escucho la puerta abrirse volteo hacia la dirección para darme cuenta que es Reveer, el que ha vuelto.

-Komui, que paso?-me pregunta pero no sé cómo puedo explicar lo que Leverrier me ordeno según la central

-pues…veras…..Leverrier me ha ordenado cesar la búsqueda de Kanda-kun, que al parecer él se encargara de ello pero en la manera en que lo dijo y al ser él, no me gusta; al finalizar su búsqueda el mandara un mensajero con el informe de la búsqueda…..pero…..-explico pero no puedo continuar

-pero? qué?-me anima Reveer a que continúe

-pero no podemos meternos en la búsqueda ni yo, ni nadie en esta orden y para ello nos ha mandado más trabajo- termino

-entonces no nos dejara seguir hasta que el traiga noticias y mientras nosotros debemos seguir como que nada ha pasado y los chicos deben seguir en las misiones, cierto?-me pregunta para afirmar lo que he dicho

-así es, ahora Kanda-kun queda en manos de Leverrier-sentencio

Porque? Me pregunto cada vez que intento protegerlos a todos simplemente uno de ellos se me escapa y no puedo protegerlo de central ni de Leverrier. Ahora debo informarles a los demás sobre esto y esperar que no intenten nada que pueda causarles problemas.

-y como sabrán que no estamos interviniendo con Leverrier- me pregunta

-dejara cuervos en la orden para que le informen-

-qué?-me mira sorprendido y exaltado pero no sé qué decirle, pero aun así lo intento

-así es y eso no es lo peor…..-

/en la cafetería/

Allen estaba comiendo tranquilamente su enorme cantidad de comida, de la nada escucho su nombre

-Allen-kun!- mira hacia la dirección proveniente de la voz ubicando a Lenalee, quien se acercaba muy feliz a él con una bandeja de comida – hola Allen-kun-saludo la chica china

-hola Lenalee veo que ya estas de mejor humor que hace unas semanas-

-sip así es, porque si Kanda regresa y me ve llorando se enojara mucho conmigo además de que pienso que él debe estar por ahí intentando llegar de nuevo a la orden donde todos le recibiremos-

-ya veo…-susurro

-eh que dijiste?-

-ah no nada solo que tienes razón y realizaremos todo lo que teníamos planeado-

-sip-

Ambos chicos comieron mientras platicaban de cosas graciosas y demás, cuando escucharon murmullos de los buscadores que recién entraban a la cafetería, ambos chicos les miraron pero los buscadores no dijeron nada por lo que Allen se levanto

-a dónde vas Allen-kun?-se levanto del asiento dispuesta a seguirlo

-espera veré que pasa en la entrada de la cafetería, tu termina ahora vuelvo- le dijo para caminar en dirección a los buscadores que habían llegado recién

-bien- le respondió Lenalee volviendo a sentarse y retomando su comida

Mientras Allen se acerco a ellos

-esto buscadores-san me podrían decir si pasa algo malo en la puerta de la cafetería-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-pues vera Allen-dono, en la entrada hay cuervos de central, al parecer por orden del inspector Leverrier que ha regresado recién- le explico uno de los buscadores

-ya veo-seriedad-gracias por decirme-sonrisa-bueno me voy, gracias de nuevo-

-no es nada Allen-dono-le sonrieron ambos

Después de ello Allen regreso con Lenalee, la cual ya había terminado de comer y solamente le esperaba parada en el mismo lugar, al verle acercarse se movió para alcanzarlo antes de que el llegara con ella

-y bien es algo malo?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-pues no se que esté pasando pero al parecer mandaron cuervos de central, pero la razón no la se….de seguro Komui-san sabrá!-aseguro el chico albino

-tienes razón habrá que preguntarle a nii-san-

Ambos terminaban de sacar conclusiones al escuchar su nombre siendo llamado por dos cuervos parados frente a ellos

-ustedes son Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee, cierto?- pregunto uno de ellos

-si así es porque?-pregunto la chica

-bien mi nombre es Drake Williams y ella….- dijo un chico alto con ropa y capa prácticamente negras con el cabello rubio al igual que sus ojos

-soy Kristel Williams- pronuncio una chica baja, del tamaño de Lenalee, de ropas negras y cabello rubio igual que su hermano mayor

-bien ahora que conocen nuestros nombres nosotros los vigilaremos desde ahora-

-eh? De que hablas?-

-de que desde ahora yo cuidare a Lenalee Lee y mi hermano a ti Allen Walker, para que no cometan ninguna falta-aseguro la chica de cabellos rubios

-así es ninguno podrá ir a ninguna parte sin nuestra presencia detrás de ustedes exorcistas-ambos exorcistas se quedaron choqueados por la noticia.

/en la biblioteca/

Lavi leía pacíficamente con la supervisión de su abuelo para que no escapara de nuevo y no volviera

-Abuelo, ya está bien no me iré de nuevo, lo prometo-le pidió Lavi

-no seguiré aquí a tu lado, de igual forma debo seguir registrando los documentos-afirmo Bookman

-ahhhhhhh vale-se rindió Lavi, después de unos segundos la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió mostrando a dos personas vestidas totalmente de negro

-Bookman y su aprendiz Lavi Bookman?-pregunto uno de ellos

-si quien me busca-pregunto con una sonrisa Lavi

-que quieren aquí los cuervos de central?-pregunto Bookman duramente

-veo que no les han informado bueno ahora les explicamos pero primero mi nombre es Kenner Miller y estaré a cargo de vigilar a Lavi Bookman- dijo un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabello rojo

-yo soy Wilder Brown, vigilare a Bookman- afirmo un chico de la altura de Lavi, de ojos color marrón y cabello castaño

-porque?-dijo curioso el chico pelirrojo

-por orden de central si no me equivoco?-aseguro Bookman

-exacto pero lo demás ya se los explicara su supervisor-

/en la sala de entrenamiento/

Krory trataba de entrenar con Miranda pero después de cada ataque alguno de los dos empezaba la carrera maratónica de disculpas porque habían decidido parar y descansar un momento, cuando entraron un hombre y una mujer vestidos totalmente de negro, el primero era de ojos morados y cabello azul marino, mientras que la chica era delgada y baja de ojos turquesa y cabello negro

-Miranda Lotto?-pregunto la chica

-ah si yo soy!-le respondió Miranda

\- mi nombre es Kailan Coleman-

-Aristar Krory?-

-si!-

-mi nombre es Edrick Wilson-

-por orden de Leverrier-sama les vigilaremos!-

/en la entrada de la orden/

Marie regresaba apenas de una misión que recién había terminado, cuando….

-Noise Marie, mi nombre es Daimon Moore, soy un cuervo de central y desde el día de hoy te mantendré vigilado-anuncio un hombre alto y algo fornido frente a Marie, de ojos claros y cabellos oscuros

….

…

….

 **Continuara….**

Gracias por sus reviews "Aerea-Sparda2 y "Ninoska", además perdonen la tardanza.

Espero les haya gustado…..esperen la conti…


	8. Chapter 7 explicaciones

.-[T_T]-.

 **Capítulo 7 Explicaciones**

Unas horas después todos y cada uno de los exorcistas se dirigían a la oficina de Komui por una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, la razón: porque cuervos de central venían a decirles que los iban a vigilar y porque?.

De la nada todos exorcistas de la orden (excepto generales) estaban parados fuera de las puertas de la oficina de Komui, cada uno con su respectivo vigía parado detrás.

-esto chicos acaso a ustedes también les están vigilando- pregunto la chica china para sacarse de dudas

-exacto y quisiera saber la razón!-le respondió por todos el chico Bookman

-bien entonces entremos!-enuncio Marie

Dos de ellos empujaron las puertas abriéndolas de par en par y entrando, Komui solo observo cómo cada uno de los exorcistas entraban en su dirección.

-nii-san podríamos saber la razón de que los cuervos de central nos estén vigilando?!-expuso la chica

-claro! Les explico solo que primero…..-miro hacia atrás por su costado derecho, indicándole al hombre ahí parado se presentara

-Radel Foster es mi nombre, yo estoy a cargo de vigilar al supervisor Komui Lee- pronuncio el alto hombre de ojos grises

-entonces Komui-san también estas vigilado?-

-así es-

-pero porque?-

-bueno eso es porque el plan que hicimos para ubicar a Kanda-kun, Leverrier se entero y lo tomo como desobediencia a las ordenes de central por lo tanto ninguno de nosotros podremos buscarle y de eso se encargaran estos chicos y chicas del grupo de los cuervos enviado por Leverrier, si cometemos una falta, ellos le informaran de inmediato a Leverrier-explico Komui

-pero Kanda es nuestro compañero debemos buscarle y asegurarnos de que está bien!-exclamo algo molesto Marie

-lo sé pero…-la conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz muy conocida y últimamente más odiada de lo normal

-tranquilos exorcistas de la orden no deben preocuparse el exorcista perdido será hallado y si no por lo menos podremos saber si esta muerto o no- pronuncio Leverrier

-él no está muerto!-le reclamo Allen

-calma Allen-kun- Komui trato de que no se complicaran las cosas con Leverrier

-no importa supervisor Komui, de igual forma saldrán a buscar a su preciado amigo y a quien mandare será a Howard Link, que es el hombre con mi más sincera confianza, partirá esta noche al lugar donde el exorcista Yu Kanda decidió perderse y volverá en un mes con noticias, las cuales yo les informare- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro –oh por cierto ya les hiciste saber a los generales y al exorcista Chaoji Han la razón de porque les mande cuervos, Komui?-le miro, esperando una respuesta positiva

-ya les he hecho llegar las ordenes de central – le respondió Komui

-que bien- en eso un chico de cabello rubio atado en una trenza y vestido formalmente entro y se paro detrás de Leverrier- oh llegas a tiempo, él…-le señalo

-mi nombre es Howard Link y estaré a cargo de la búsqueda del exorcista Yu Kanda-exclamo el recién llegado

Después de aclarar algunas cosas, Leverrier se marcho con Link, dejándoles a todos en claro que no pasaría por alto ninguno de sus movimientos por más pequeños que fueran, y de eso se encargarían los cuervos que les vigilarían a cada uno de los exorcistas.

Una vez que él se fuera los demás siguieron hablando con Komui…

-si lo que dijo es verdad quien vigila a los generales y a Chaoji- pregunto curioso Lavi

-pues verán…-les iba a explicar Komui pero se vio interrumpido por Radel Foster

\- a Chaoji Han le vigila Rodney Daniels; al general Froi Tiedoll…..Jaden Rice; al general Cross Marian…..Bentley Hunt; al general Sokaro Winters….Faris Palmer y por último a la general klaud Nine…..Jenna Black- termino de dar cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros cuervos- y debo agregar que cada uno de ellos es suficiente eficiente para que nada se les escape con relación a vigilar a los generales-

-ya veo, gracias por la información-agrego Lavi

-mmm cada uno de los que están aquí presentes y los mencionados son demasiado peligrosos-enuncio Bookman

-a que se refiere Bookman-san-pregunto algo nerviosa por la respuesta Miranda

-a eso mismo, habrá que tener cuidado con cada uno de ellos-

-así es pues no dejaremos escapar nada por más pequeño que sea-pronuncio Kristel

-bien-

-bueno chicos por ahora no nos queda de otra más que acatar la orden de central- pidió Komui a todos los presentes-pero bueno cambiando de tema Krory, Lavi y Allen, les tengo una misión al norte de España en un pequeño poblado….mm…donde lo puse…ah ya los vi…..aquí están los detalles de la misión-les entrego un folder

-ya veo, será fácil, cierto Kuro-chan?-le pregunto Lavi ya un poco más tranquilo

-ah….si-le respondió

-será mejor que salgamos de una buena vez-propuso Allen serio

-ok, bueno entonces supongo que nos retiramos y saldremos inmediatamente de la orden-

Después de ello los tres exorcistas se retiraron con su vigía detrás de cada uno de ellos, sin perderles de vista ni por un segundo.

Segundos después cada exorcista fue abandonando la oficina de Komui, claro que cada uno con el cuervo designado por Leverrier, siguiéndolos de cerca.

 **-Allen Pov.-**

Como si no tuviéramos problemas ahora debemos tratar con cuervos enviados desde central por orden de Leverrier y ya no podremos buscar a Bakanda por nuestros medios, si no que ahora me dicen que un tipo llamado Link le buscara; pensándolo detenidamente me pregunto si de verdad ese tipo le podrá encontrar.

Mientras arreglo mi maleta, miro hacia la puerta de mi habitación y ahí está el cuervo mirándome sin decirme absolutamente nada, solo observa con atención cada movimiento que hago por más pequeño que sea, cielo cuando lo dijeron no me lo creí, dijo no todos miran con lujo de detalle pero ahora que le miro, pienso que no era para nada una broma, al final decido hablar con él.

-oye Drake?, verdad?-le pregunto para asegurarme de que se llama asi

-que se te ofrece Allen Walker?-me mira y me responde sin ningún cambio en su cara o semblante

-no nada es solo que ya que me vigilaras, me podrías decir hasta cuando durara esto?-

-eso es indefinido-me responde

-indefinido? Quieres decir que ni siquiera tu sabes hasta cuando tendrás que quedarte a mi lado?-le pregunto

-es correcto, me retirare cuando Leverrier-sama me lo ordene-

-ya veo-suspiro

-se te ofrece otra cosa Allen Walker?-me pregunta, supongo que lo hace porque suspire

-no nada, por cierto llámame solo Allen, quieres?-le propongo

-no veo el caso Allen Walker-

-ahhhh no importa- me resigno- está bien nómbrame por mi nombre completo si quieres-

Al final no consigo llegar a alguna conversación con el por lo que cojo mis cosas y salgo de mi habitación en dirección a los botes, donde supongo Lavi y Krory me estarán esperando.

 **-Lavi Pov-**

Ah camino y camino y él me sigue incluso se para cuando yo lo hago y si camino rápido, también lo hace, pero que rayos, parece un monito haciendo lo que su amo hace jajajaja, aunque no creo que decírselo sea buena idea; por ahora mejor solo tomo mis cosas y salgo rumbo a los botes.

Al llegar Krory y Allen me esperan, pero como era de esperarse los cuervos también están ahí detrás de ellos. Me acerco.

-ya llegue!- pronuncio feliz

-y yo que creí que me estarían esperando!-me dice Allen

-oh ya veo, perdona es que me puse a comprobar algunas cosas-le respondo

-bueno….s….será mejor….salir…ya-enuncia Kuro-chan

-sip tienes razón-

Así los tres, no perdón los seis subimos al pequeño barco y salimos rumbo a la ciudad donde los buscadores esperan para tomar el tren.

…

…

….

 **Continuara…..**


	9. capitulo 8 Lenalee

.-[.]-.

 **Capitulo 8 Lenalee**

 **-Lenalee pov-**

Hace unos días que Allen, Lavi y krory salieron a su misión y volvieron, no mucho después de eso mandaron a Miranda junto a Marie a china por otra misión, al mismo tiempo que Chaoji volvió de su misión y poco después fue enviado de nuevo junto a Bookman, y hoy yo partí a una misión cerca de Francia, al parecer hay casos extraños por uno de sus poblados y debo ir a investigar que es, si es que llega a ser una inocencia solo tendré que hacer lo de siempre, traerla a salvo a la orden y regresar a salvo.

Ah, desde ese día, el día en que mandaron a casi todos a misiones, han estado llegando mas y mas misiones, por lo que pienso que Leverrier quiere mantenernos ocupados como sea haciendo misiones casi sin descanso, aunque la mayoría de ellas solo se trata de matar akumas ya que la inocencia no siempre está implicada, y al final supongo que solo es para distraer nuestra vista, también me pregunto si los buscadores estarán bien, pues ellos vienen y van sin descanso últimamente, solo consiguiendo mas información para que nosotros podamos ir al lugar y acabar con todos los akumas posibles peleando al lado de los buscadores.

Me sigo preguntando a mi misma mientras miro por la ventana del tren el verde paisaje, mientras Kristel me mira sin quitarme la mirada ni por un minuto; hasta cierto punto me he acostumbrado a su presencia siempre detrás de mí como si de una sombra se tratase, sin decir ninguna palabra que ayudara a tener una conversación más animada con ella; mas de una vez intente hablarle para intentar llevarme bien con ella pero lo único que conseguí fue palabras certeras a lo que preguntaba y monosílabos, pero de ahí en fuera….nada, lo cual hace más aburrido mi camino ya que los buscadores están en la ciudad esperándome.

Después de un rato me aburro mas, por lo que decido dormir un poco, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos para lo cual no falta mucho, pero aun así mis ojos me pesan por lo que los cierro lentamente y pronto me quedo dormida…..

 _Dónde estoy?, me pregunto, miro a todos lados pero no logro definir nada, pues todo está oscuro y siento que si camino caeré, volteo a ver mis pies y por lo visto estoy descalza, miro con detenimiento y de la nada me veo reflejada en el piso que se ha vuelto de vidrio, me miro con mi traje de exorcista pero sin mi inocencia, como puede ser; de la nada escucho mi nombre, alguien me llama pero no sé quien es –Lenalee!- escucho decir lejos de mí, cuando me doy cuenta estoy corriendo en dirección a la voz, me detengo al ver una persona delante mía pero no me mira, está de espaldas –Lenalee- le escucho decir, trato de responderle pero mi voz no sale de mi boca y no entiendo porque –Lenalee sal de aquí!- me dice pero no entiendo a que se refiere, esa persona se da vuelta y le miro pero aun ahora su rostro, no puedo verle el rostro, está totalmente oscuro –perdóname- me dice y pronto noto que algo resbala de sus mejillas, esta persona está llorando, algo me llama la atención detrás de él, miro con atención y es un akuma, trato de moverme pero no puedo, trato de advertirle pero mi voz no sale de mis labios, el akuma se acerca peligrosamente a esta persona pero él tampoco se mueve y se deja atravesar, escucho la risa del akuma y él cae al suelo, solo puedo mirarle, ver como empieza a sangrar y poco a poco la sombra en su rostro se despeja, me doy cuenta de quién es y grito su nombre –KANDA!- por primera vez mi vos sale –lo siento- me pide perdón y luego todo se desmorona a mi alrededor, no lo entiendo, lagrimas empiezan a surcar mi rostro y me incoó en el suelo, de la nada siento una mano en mi hombro, miro al dueño de esta pero es un akuma, me aparto de él y detrás de este está el conde del milenio y los Noé, me miran y me dicen –de que sirve pelear si no ganaran esta guerra- el conde me señala detrás de él –lo ves- me levanto y miro –NO!- porque todos mis amigos están muertos…._

Me despierto muy abrumada solo para ver a Kristel delante mío con una leve aura de…..preocupación?

-estas bien Lenalee Lee?- me pregunta

-si solo soñé algo aterrador- suspiro y me pasa un pañuelo

-ten límpiate las lágrimas-

-ah gracias-

-por cierto ya hemos llegado al lugar de la misión- me hace saber

-enserio? Vaya!- después de calmarme estoy lista para salir del tren y hacer mi misión de la mejor manera posible, aunque aun me pregunto que fue ese sueño y solo espero una cosa, que no se haga realidad por nada del mundo.

Rápidamente llegamos con los buscadores, quienes me explican rápidamente que en el bosque hay demasiados akumas pero no hay señal de inocencia, vaya una misión sin inocencia, pero que novedad, bueno terminemos con esto; después de escuchar las indicaciones de los buscadores, nos aventuramos dentro del bosque y empezamos a buscar el lugar donde se esconden los akuma, y antes de darnos cuenta empezamos a pelear contra los akumas ahí escondidos.

Al final del día hemos terminado con todos ellos, y me sorprendió que Kristel nos haya ayudado en pelear, y por la manera de pelear que tiene es muy buena aunque no tenga inocencia, pudo parar a los akuma sorprendiéndonos a mí y a los buscadores.

Después de terminar la misión, debo quedarme una noche pues ya es muy tarde y el tren sale hasta mañana por lo que debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, para lo cual empezamos a caminar por la ciudad buscando…después de un rato encontramos un lugar, entramos y pedimos la habitación pues Kristel se quedara conmigo como de costumbre; así es desde que Leverrier nos dio un vigía, este debe dormir en la misma habitación; pronto paramos en la habitación donde en tramos y nos acomodamos, me recuesto en la cama y me tapo lista para dormir, pero recuerdo de golpe el sueño que tuve en el tren…..ahora pienso que si duermo lo veré de nuevo y no quiero.

-Lenalee Lee hay algo que te preocupe?-me pregunta de la nada kristel

-eh porque?-

-porque desde el tren has estado algo preocupada y si se pudiera me dirías la razón?-

-pues…-le cuento mi sueño – que crees tú porque la verdad no se qué pensar- le explico

-ya veo, no quieres perder a tus compañeros?-

-exacto son mi mundo y mi familia-

-ya veo, si solo fue un sueño no deberías preocuparte tanto después de todo tienes la fuerza para protegerlos, o no? exorcista Lenalee Lee!-me dice pero esto me anima

-si!-le respondo, supongo que ahora puedo dormir, pues mañana volveremos a la orden donde todos esperan, y solo espera Kanda te encontraremos donde sea que estés y te regañare como nunca; para los demás, les protegeré con todas mis fuerzas. Después de decidir mis ojos se van cerrando y pronto me quedo dormida.

….

…..

…

 **Continuara…**


	10. capitulo 9 malas noticias

.-[^_^]-.

 **Capitulo 9 Malas noticias**

 **-Allen Pov-**

Me encuentro en la sala de entrenamiento descansando un poco después de un arduo entrenamiento y me pongo a pensar que después de la misión que Lenalee tuvo, hemos tenido misión tras misión, a veces solo matamos akumas y solo unas cuantas regresamos con inocencia, no hemos parado este último mes…cierto ya ha pasado un mes….pero que rápido, entonces quiere decir que hoy vuelve ese tipo llamado Link con noticias y si le fue bien volverá con él, aunque supongo que estará enojado por haber mandado un cuervo pero ni modo nosotros no pudimos encontrarlo y tampoco nos dieron el tiempo, pero eso ya no importa. Bien ahora que termine me vendría bien un montón de comida.

Así que me dirijo a la cafetería calmadamente claro que no solo, pues Drake me sigue de cerca; todo este mes he intentado llevarme bien con el pero nunca funciona siempre que lo intentaba algo salía mal, por así decirlo, porque en realidad nunca me dice nada solo observa cada uno de mis movimientos, no sé porque pero a veces me da miedo ya que su presencia es tan baja que algunas ocasiones olvido que esta a mis espaldas y al darme vuelta lo veo asustándome para después de unos segundos recordar que él seguía ahí parado.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a la cafetería, entro en esta y me acerco a la rejilla con Jerry-san para empezar a pedir mi comida, una vez termino volteo a ver a Drake que también pide algo y pronto me sigue para sentarnos y al fin comer.

Es curioso que Drake me siga para todos lados pero al mismo tiempo es horrendo no lo soporto algunas veces, además que cuando le pregunto algo parece que hablo con una pared, la verdad es peor que hablar con Kanda, al menos él me respondía; bueno la única cosa que me gusta de todo esto es que una vez a la semana los cuervos van y le informan a Leverrier nuestro comportamiento, aunque no van muy lejos que digamos pues Leverrier se quedo en la orden desde que les dio la orden de vigilarnos, así que por ellos solo nos dejan máximo como dos o tres horas, las cuales aprovecho pues me siento libre por un rato de su vigilancia.

Una vez que terminamos de comer nos retiramos de la cafetería, caminamos por el pasillo y de la nada una ráfaga de viento me pasa por un lado y luego veo venir a Kristel corriendo y gritando.

-detente Lenalee Lee!-

-Kristel que paso?-le pregunta su hermano mayor Drake por lo que Kristel ha parado en seco para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su hermano

-es solo que escucho que Link había regresado- le escucho decir y como si mis pies se movieran solos empiezo a correr en la misma dirección que Lenalee

-espera Allen Walker!- escucho a lo lejos y sé que se trata de Drake pero no puedo, no, no quiero parar.

 **-Lavi Pov.-**

Vaya ahora que lo pienso Kuro-chan y Miranda han mejorado mucho con su inocencia, solo en eso pues ambos se siguen disculpando por todo, incluso ahora se disculpan el uno con el otro y esto no avanza.

-oigan ya paren!-les pido

-perdona Lavi no te estamos prestando atención-

-si p…perdona lavi- esto sí es genial ahora se disculpan conmigo, vaya esto no es bueno pero como pararlos sin que terminen pidiendo disculpas

-esto por favor sigamos, si?- les pido de nuevo

-a….si….por favor-por fin

Bien ahora seguimos entrenando los tres mientras somos observados por esos tres, que hasta el momento han estado sentados en la parte de atrás hablando de no sé que, aunque podría darme una idea de lo que hablan pero bueno.

Me concentre para esquivar los ataque de kuro-chan pero de la nada escuche mi nombre por lo que voltee y kuro-chan me acertó un golpe mandándome al otro lado de la habitación.

-perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….l…..Laviiiiii-se disculpo corriendo hacia mi

-estas bien Lavi- escuche una voz que antes no estaba presente

-si no se preocupen- me levante – y que paso Marie?-le pregunto

-pues…..-escucho su explicación

-entonces está de vuelta ese hombre-le pregunta Miranda

-así es- responde Marie

Y al confirmar esto los cuatro salimos corriendo olvidando por completo a los cuervos y a la distancia escuchamos

-hey esperen exorcistas!-

….

…..

…..

Al ver a mí alrededor todos mis compañeros y amigos están a mí alrededor, parados una vez más frente a la puerta de la oficina de Komui, esperando pues se escuchan voces dentro, pronto los cuervos que nos vigilan a cada uno nos han dado alcance después de unos segundos o tal vez minutos, no estoy seguro queremos entrar pero sabemos que algo nos refrena y eso es una cierta voz…para ser mas precisos la voz de un sujeto odiado por todos últimamente más de lo usual, así es la voz que se escucha es la de Leverrier junto con la voz de Komui, ese sujeto llamado Link y creo que debes en cuando escucho la voz de mi abuelo pero solo eso.

De un momento a otro Lenalee ha tocado la puerta de la entrada, y todo se ha silenciado dentro, para después de unos minutos escuchar un "adelante" de parte de Komui, todos vamos entrando con calma mientras Komui nos mira, al ver su mirada puedo saber que él ya sabía que nosotros vendríamos…

 **-Komui Pov.-**

Tan pronto como indico que pueden entrar, todos y cada uno de los compañeros de Kanda-kun entran por esa puerta, esperando buenas noticias y por todo lo que me ha dicho Link….como podría explicarlo…..

Veo como cada uno de ellos entra y se para en algún lugar de la oficina esperando por respuestas.

-bienvenidos exorcistas- les saluda Leverrier, mientras que Link solo hace una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos

-gracias Leverrier-san- escucho de Allen pero en un tono burlón

-bueno…..chicos que es lo que pasa- les pregunto aunque se la respuesta a esa pregunta

-eso es obvio Komui-san!- me responde Chaoji

-exacto queremos saber cómo le fue en la búsqueda a Link-san!-exclama desde atrás Marie

-por…..el…ello….hemos…..venido-afirma Miranda con su típico nerviosismo

-ya veo-les contesto cavisbajo

-entonces supongo que quieren saber todo lo que pudo encontrar Link en todo este tiempo, o me equivoco?-pregunta descaradamente Leverrier

-pues no se equivoca- le contesta Lavi

-bien si es eso- me mira para continuar-supongo que no le importara que sea Link el que de todo detalle de su misión, o si supervisor Komui?-

-pues….-lo pienso, tal vez sea mejor que él les explique lo que vivió ahí buscando a Kanda-kun- bien, entonces-le miro- por favor Link podrías repetir lo que nos has dicho y lo que escribiste en tu informe?-le pregunto e incito a que hable, Link voltea a ver a Leverrier, el cual solo asiente y le da permiso para hablar.

-bien, entonces déjenme informarles…..-toma aire- desde el día que me marche de la orden oscura, y llegue al lugar de la desaparición del exorcista Yu Kanda….primero que nada les diré que fui al lugar del informe, es decir, el lugar donde por última vez le vieron el general Tiedoll y Allen Walker; al llegar a ese lugar busque alguna pista que me sirviera pero al final no halle nada de importancia por lo que me vi obligado a ir a la ciudad más cercana y empezar a preguntar; me pase ahí algunos días pero nunca apareció el exorcista Yu Kanda por ningún lado, ni siquiera los lugareños le habían visto, es más, ni les sonaba de nada; entonces una vez más, sin ninguna pista decidí volver al lugar de la desaparición y buscar por los alrededores….pase días buscando sin ninguna pista ni nada, al final solo empecé a indagar por mucho lugares, en algunos lugares me tope con akumas, a los cuales escuchaba hablar escondido, pero solo hablaban de cómo seguir algunas órdenes de los Noé y otras cosas sin importancia. En resumen, después de buscar y buscar incansablemente por todos lados, no obtuve ni una pista de que el exorcista Yu Kanda siga con vida- finalizo Link, voltea a ver las caras de todos y se veían afligidos todos y cada uno de ellos.

-entonces dices que al no encontrar nada…..Kanda debe estar muerto!-exclamo mi hermosa Lenalee al borde del colapso

-así es Lenalee Lee-le respondió Link

-no…..puede….ser-Lenalee se fue hincando en el suelo poco a poco, Miranda fue abrazada por Marie, y los demás solo bajaron la cabeza

-bueno al darse cuenta que la búsqueda que les dije sería inútil hace tiempo, ahora deberán dejarlo en el olvido y dedicarse a volverse más fuertes exorcistas-sonrisa-así que por el momento seguirán siendo vigilados y por cierto es una orden- pronuncio Leverrier- bueno por ahora volveré a centra y Link vendrás conmigo, los demás se quedaran a seguir con su trabajo-

-si Leverrier-sama-le contestaron todos los cuervos

-espera entonces piensas que Kanda está muerto, y por ello nos ordenas ya no buscarle-

-así es, que no escuchaste a Link? Allen Walker? Para que buscar a un muerto si eso no beneficiara en nada a la orden oscura-

Después de eso Leverrier les pasó por un lado y se marcho de mi oficina; les mire a todos y seguían igual, incluso Allen había agachado la cabeza de nuevo.

 **-normal Pov.-**

Después de unos minutos todos empezaron a salir de la oficina de Komui, con un solo pensamiento en sus cabezas "Kanda Yu está muerto".

…..

….

…..

 **Continuara…..**


	11. Chapter 10 pensamientos

**.-[ç_ç]-.**

 **CAPITULO 10 Pensamientos**

 **-Komui Pov.-**

Desde aquel día han pasado cuatro meses, incluso ahora los chicos le extrañan mucho pero se han enfocado en las misiones como antes, pienso que poco a poco van superando lo que paso hace cinco meses, el día en que Kanda se perdió, y lo de hace cuatro, el día en que se anuncio a toda la orden que un exorcista había muerto; recuerdo ese día, todos trabajaban dándolo todo, y de la nada arruinando su buen día, les informamos que habíamos perdido a un compañero exorcista; incluso tuvimos que enviarle una carta a Tiedoll informándole que su querido alumno e hijo le habían dado por muerto, por lo que la orden ya no le buscaría, por ello Tiedoll volvió a la orden para pedir explicaciones y le explique todo lo que había pasado solo causando que el general llorara la pérdida de uno de sus hijos queridos, después de eso Tiedoll se quedo en la orden una semana, después se marcho de nuevo a su misión de buscar más exorcistas pero antes de irse me pidió un favor, el cual sería que dejara la habitación de Kanda-kun intacta pues él nunca dejaba entrar a nadie y pues aun ahora pienso que es lo mejor, que esa habitación se quede cerrada pues lo que él quiso esconder antes, no tenemos porque saberlo ahora; además para que nadie se sienta triste, mantengo la habitación completamente cerrada, nadie entra ni siquiera a limpiarla.

Ahora sabemos que en algún tiempo existió un exorcista de nombre Yu Kanda, un fiel compañero y amigo –aunque no lo parecía- y sus recuerdos quedaran en el corazón de cada compañero con el que él estuvo.

Por otra parte, su inocencia, Mugen, la tenemos en observación en los laboratorios, en una vitrina de vidrio pues después de que la encontramos y la repare para poder extraer la inocencia de la espada, no pude, simplemente algo no me dejo extraer la inocencia de la espada, como si esta se negara a dejar su contenedor, pero aun no sabemos porque no se deja, incluso Hevalaska la intento, fallando inútilmente igual que nosotros, después lo volvimos a intentar pero nada, ahora solo se que mugen solo obedecerá a un solo exorcista y es como si esperara algo, pero que, que es lo que espera mugen en esa vitrina, aun no lo hemos averiguado y creo que no lo haremos.

Pero bueno después de todo lo que hemos pasado durante estos cuatro meses creo que hemos avanzado poco a poco cada uno de nosotros y sobre todo los chicos. Por otro lado, aunque hemos pasado estos meses sin ningún movimiento extraño, seguimos con los cuervos detrás de cada uno de nosotros, y yo me pregunto –hasta cuando dejaremos de ser vigilados?-.

 **-Lavi Pov.-**

Pero que sueño tengo, puf, no he salido de la biblioteca en dos días, me pregunto qué piensa el panda, que muera aquí?, o que no me alimente hasta que no termine esta montaña de libros, pensándolo mejor creo que iré a la cafetería un momento, por lo menos a comer algo, así que velozmente me escabullo junto a Kenner por la biblioteca, dirigiéndonos a la puerta y saliendo por esta, por suerte no hay moros en la costa, rápidamente escapamos a la cafetería, en la cual pedimos algo para comer.

El tiempo pasa y veo a Marie junto a Miranda y claro también les acompañan Kailan y Daimon, todos ellos entran a la cafetería, les llamo para que vengan a sentarse con nosotros y eso hacen, nosotros tres conversamos mientras que los cuervos hacen lo mismo.

Después de un rato me regreso a la biblioteca junto a Kenner pero panda está en la puerta, ahora si la hemos hecho…

 **-Allen Pov.-**

Ahora me encuentro entrando a la orden, pues apenas he regresado de una misión, la cual me llevo unas dos semanas, pero bueno al fin y al cabo pude recuperar la inocencia y sin tener ninguna baja en personal, de hecho me pareció bastante fácil o será porque este tipo (Drake) me ayudo deteniendo a algunos akumas, como sea, en fin ya he vuelto a casa después de dos semanas.

Entro a la orden y me dirijo rápidamente a la oficina de Komui-san para poder entregar mi informe, rápidamente termino con ese hecho y ahora me dirijo a mi habitación para dejar mi pequeña maleta para después ir directo a la cafetería y al fin poder comer todo lo que yo quiera, claro que hago todo esto con Drake detrás de mí, como siempre, bueno ya no es tan malo pues creo que ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia siempre detrás de mí, e incluso creo que él también ya no se sorprende por lo que pudiera hacer o no, como por ejemplo, todo lo que puedo comer.

Ya en la cafetería pido mi ración de comida y junto a Drake me dirijo a una mesa en la cual deposito todo para poder sentarme enfrente y comenzar a comer…..ahora que lo pienso yo ya no peleo con nadie en la orden, todo es paz y tranquilidad, creo que al principio fue muy raro, porque dijo ya no escuchaba un "moyashi" de parte de nadie, aunque creo que ahora ya me he acostumbrado, tal vez sea bueno que ya nadie me llame así pero siento que ya no es divertido, después de todo Lavi intento llamarme así pero creo que eso solo nos hacia recordar cosas dolorosas, recuerdo el día que lo intento…

 **-flash back-pov Allen-**

Yo iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo de la orden, cuando…

-Moyashi!- escuche la voz de alguien con ese nefasto apodo, enseguida me di la vuelta con los ojos cerrados para encarar a aquel que lo había pronunciado

-que es ALLEN, Bakanda!-lo dije sin pensar

-eh?- al parecer esa persona se quedo igual que yo por el nombre usado

-perdona Lavi…..fue costumbre…jejeje-porque me pregunto, sabía muy bien que era Lavi y aun así yo…..

-no hay problema Allen…..perdona….creo que no debí-se disculpo bajando la cabeza

-no yo….perdóname a mi….no creí…perdona Lavi-le dije

Y de la nada escuchamos un llanto a nuestra espalda, al voltear vimos a Lenalee llorando, ambos nos acercamos rápidamente para ver qué había ocurrido

-Lenalee estas bien?- le pregunto Lavi

-s…si…snf…snf….perdonen….-ella solo siguió llorando, ambos esperamos a que se calmara para así poder preguntarle que le había pasado

-ya estas mejor?-le pregunte

-si perdonen- solo nos sonrió

-y que fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto Lavi

-es que yo venía caminando cuando escuche a Allen-kun gritar el apodo con el que llama a Kanda por eso pensé que tal vez él había regresado pero no era así-

-oh-

-perdónanos Lenalee- le dijimos ambos

 **-fin del flash back-**

Creo que desde entonces ambos decidimos nunca volver a hacer eso y más por Lenalee.

-Allen Walker?!- escucho mi nombre

-eh que pasa Drake?- le pregunto a aquel que pronuncio mi nombre

-nada es solo que te quedaste perdido-

-ah eso, perdona solo recordaba algunas cosas-

-ya veo-me responde seriamente

Ah cierto, en ese entonces Drake, Kenner y Kristel, que estaban detrás de nosotros, nos fulminaron con la mirada por hacer llorar a Lenalee; mmm ahora que lo pienso Drake también es muy sobreprotector con su hermano Kristel, solo que él no le salta encima llorando y haciendo drama (Komui), al menos eso es bueno, creo.

Bueno una vez termino de comer, me dirijo, no más bien, nos dirigimos a mi habitación a descansar un rato.

….

….

 **Continuara…..**

Les agradezco los reviews a Aerea-Sparde, Ninoska, Varela.D:Campbell y Sabrii.

Espero les haya gustado.

Se aceptan sugerencias °u°.


	12. capitulo 11 mision

.-[:3]-.

 **Capitulo 11 Misión**

 **-Lavi Pov-**

Vaya por fin pude tener una misión para poder salir de la biblioteca, lo bueno es que duro toda una semana, pero ahora vuelvo a la orden. Entramos para dirigirnos con Komui a dejarle mi reporte. Pronto me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado por lo que toco la puerta y escucho del otro lado la afirmación para poder entrar, rápidamente entro caminando tranquilamente pero dentro noto que el aura esta distinta a la de siempre; me paro frente al escritorio de Komui mirándole y este parece que medita algo de suma importancia.

-esto Komui? Ya llegue!-sonrisa, no hay respuesta

-Komui?- empiezo a llamarle –Komui! Komui! Komui! KOMUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-le grito al final

-parece que no te escucha-me responde Kenner, pero eso ya lo note

Miro como Kenner se dirige con Radel y le pregunta algo que no alcanzo a escuchar para después volver conmigo y decirme, al parecer lo que ha averiguado

-parece ser que le acaba de llegar información de otra misión y al parecer a estado pensando en algo desde entonces-me responde

-ya veo pero aun así….KOMUI!-le vuelvo a gritar

-eh que pasa Lavi?-me responde al fin

-nada solo, que ya llegue y te traigo mi informe de la misión!-le sonrió mientras extiendo mi mano con el informe que he escrito

-ah, bienvenido y gracias-

-oye Komui, que es lo que piensas con tanta seriedad?-

-ah, no es nada de qué preocuparse solo pienso a quienes debería enviar a una misión que me llego hace poco-me explica de manera rápida, pero aunque me sonría y me diga que no es nada, me percato que esconde algo aunque no puedo descifrar que es

-ok ya veo, entonces nos vamos….vámonos Kenner!-le llamo a Kenner que está detrás de mi

-bien- me responde kenner

Nos despedimos de Komui y de Radel para salir de la oficina e ir a reunirnos con los demás, que de seguro estarán entrenando porque después de todo más o menos a esta hora están siempre en la sala de entrenamiento, nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Al llegar entramos saludando a todos los presentes, entre ellos, Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Drake, Kristel, Edrick y Kailan

-bienvenido Lavi-kun- me dice Lenalee-chan

-bien…..bienvenido-escucho de Miranda

-oh Lavi como te fue?-me pregunta Allen

-pues bastante bien, no encontré nada pero acabe con todos los akuma jijiji-

-oh vaya que bien-

Mientras nosotros hablamos y practicamos con nuestras inocencias, Kenner y sus compañeros cuervos van a una parte segura algo lejos de nosotros para hablar, claro que no se alejan mucho ya que deben vigilarnos.

 **-Komui Pov-**

Aun después de que Lavi se fuera sigo pensando que haré con esta misión, no suena bien para ninguno de ellos y más por el lugar en donde se encuentra

-porque lo piensas tanto supervisor?- me pregunta de repente Radel

-eso es…..-no le contesto

-eso es porque ha leído el lugar y no quiere que los exorcistas que estuvieron en ese lugar hace seis meses recuerden algo no muy agradable pero debe mandarlo ya que se supondría que ya no les afectara mas la pérdida de un compañero- solo le escucho- o acaso es porque no hemos sabido nada del akuma nivel 5 y le preocupa que todavía ande por ahí-

-si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, me preocupa el percance que puedan tener en los chicos sabiendo que deben ir a ese lugar, cerca de esas montañas nevadas-

-diga lo que le preocupa realmente supervisor-

-no quiero mandarlos al lugar donde le perdimos, donde supimos por última vez de Kanda-kun hace seis meses- le respondo

-ya veo pero como vera son exorcistas y deben cumplir con las misiones que les den sin quejarse- me dice Radel- además han pasado seis meses como usted dice, entonces no ha sido bastante tiempo ya para recuperarse de la herida que tuvieron y seguir adelante-termina diciendo Radel

-…-no le respondo porque no se que pueda decirle

Necesito pensar las cosas mejor, para saber a quienes mandar a esta misión por ellos cojo la carpeta de papeles con la misión especificada y me salgo de la oficina seguido de Radel, a pesar de que quisiera pensarlo a solas, sé muy bien que no podrá ser así, pues Radel me seguirá aunque le pida que no.

Pasan las horas y yo sigo caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo dando vueltas en toda la orden oscura, algunas veces me topo con Reveer pero sé que él me dejara seguir por esta vez ya que sabe de la misión.

Sigo caminado y al final decido regresar a la oficina, camino hasta ella, entro para tomar asiento en mi silla, pero sigo pensando…..al final lo decido aunque no me convence del todo, sé muy bien que ellos podrán hacerla misión y volver a salvo, si serán ellos tres…rápidamente les llamo…

/en la sala de entrenamiento/

 **-Allen pov-**

Vaya hemos hablado y practicado un montón de tiempo tanto que ya esta anocheciendo y la verdad quiero ir a bañarme, luego comer algo e ir a dormir.

Estábamos por irnos cuando Tim llama mi atención mordiendo mi oreja y mostrando un holograma, al observar bien me doy cuenta de que es Komui

-que pasa Komui-san?-le pregunto curioso

-pues…-lo noto algo preocupado- verán tengo una nueva misión y necesito que Lavi, Krory y tu vengan de inmediato a mi oficina para informarles de esta- nos dice

-ah ok ya vamos entonces- le afirmo y el holograma desaparece

-Lavi!, Krory!-les llamo, ambos me voltean a ver

-que pasa Allen?-

-Komui-san quiere que vayamos a su oficina ya que nos tiene una misión a los tres-les explico

-ok entonces vamos-dice Lavi mientras Krory solo asiente

-bueno chicas las vemos después-nos despedimos de Lenalee, Miranda, Kristel y Kailan para salir de la sala de entrenamiento

-suerte chicos-escuchamos de las dos primeras y rápidamente Drake, Kenner y Edrick se despidieron de Kristel, Kailan para poder seguirnos.

Al salir de la sala de entrenamiento nos dirigimos rápidamente a la oficina de Komui, al llegar, entramos los seis tranquilamente mientras hablábamos entre nosotros tres pero al escuchar nuestros nombres respectivamente, volteamos a ver a Komui, solo para observar su cara totalmente seria.

-pasa algo malo Komui?-le pregunto Lavi

-pues verán…..primero siéntense-nos pidió Komui-san

-claro- le afirmo Krory para hacer lo que nos pidió Komui-san, una vez los tres sentados frente a él en el sillón, nos miro seriamente

-bien chicos tengo una misión muy importante sobre un extraño suceso y necesito que vayan a ver de qué se trata-Komui-san le entrego unos folders a Radel, el cual los recibió para luego entregárnoslos a cada uno de nosotros-los detalles están escritos ahí-señalo los folders-pero antes de que digan que si irán…necesito que lo lean aquí y ahora- nos pidió Komui-san, razón por la cual los tres nos pusimos a leer.

Mientras más leía, poco a poco me di cuenta del lugar…voltee a ver a Lavi, y al igual que yo, él me miro sin saber que decir…

-así que me dicen chicos-eso nos llamo la atención, volteando instantáneamente a ver a Komui-san- después de haber leído su destino….ustedes harán la misión?-nos pregunto

-claro que si Komui-san-le respondí sin dudar

-de hecho, además solo es otra misión en un lugar antes visitado, lo que nos dará una mejor orientación-escucho de Lavi

-yo…acepto…la misión-apoyo Krory

-bien entonces vayan-nos termino diciendo y al final salimos de la oficina de Komui-san directo a nuestras habitaciones para así poder partir mañana en la mañana.

 **-Komui pov.-**

Ya se han ido los chicos

-y yo que pensé que se negarían-

-claro que no, ellos son exorcistas y sin importar lo que haya pasado deben cumplir con su misión-me dice Radel

-espero que les vaya bien-

-lo dices por el akuma nivel 5?-

-si eso me preocupa-

-no hemos recibido nada sobre ello, así que tal vez ya no esté ahí-me tranquiliza Radel

-eso espero…-

…

…

…..

 **Continuara…**

 **por cierto le iba a comentar q en los sig. cap. puede que le ponga un nombre a Kanda Yu pero solo sera por pocos capitulos (espero), tambien quisiera que me dieran opciones de nombre aunque yo se que esl nombre que le dio la autora d D gray man es, bueno, le queda...**

 **pero para esta historia necesito un nombre...para el, claro que despues volvera su nombre original.**

 **he pensado en Hayato pero que opinan?.**


	13. caitulo 12 imposible

Al final si le puse Hayato a Kanda pero será por pocos capítulos después volverá a ser Kanda Yu.

.-[T_T]-.

 **Capítulo 12 Imposible**

Después de una noche de descanso Allen, Lavi, Krory, Drake, Kenner y Edrick estaban listos para partir a la misión, claro que los tres últimos solo para seguir cumpliendo su deber y las ordenes de Leverrier de vigilar a los exorcistas.

Los seis subieron a la canoa, en la cual llegarían a la ciudad donde tomarían el tren y luego un barco solo para después volver a tomar un tren que los dejaría en la ciudad; pronto se hallaban en el tren…

 **-Lavi pov.-**

-Ah pero que aburrido- dije a los cuatro vientos

-lo sé pero ya casi llegamos, entonces podremos esperar hasta la noche que es cuando zarpa el barco y ya-me explica Allen

-lo sé pero es aburrido!-le hago saber

-solo soporta y listo, es mas….-Allen piensa unos momentos antes de decir-ya se!-anuncia despertando a Krory y llamando la atención de los demás

-que sabes?-le pregunto aunque por su cara después me arrepentí de haber preguntado

-juguemos póker- sonríe y de la nada le salen cuernos con una aura negra rodeándolo

-pero no tenemos con qué-le hago saber teniendo una leve esperanza de que no podamos jugar

-claro que si yo tengo las cartas-me dice tranquilamente

Después de pensárnoslo un momento todos aceptamos jugar….

Jugamos muchas veces pero no importa lo que hacíamos, Allen siempre ganaba; pronto nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, Kenner nos aviso de teníamos que bajar ya del tren por lo que Allen nos devolvió todo lo que nos quito, y si nos dejo sin el uniforme de exorcista, además de mi cinta, la capa de Krory, y alguno que otro objeto de los "cuervos"; la verdad era de esperarse que todos y cada uno de nosotros perdiera ante Allen y mas por ser póker.

Una vez todos acomodados y con nuestras respectivas pertenencias salimos del tren para dirigirnos a la bahía y subir al barco que nos llevaría hasta nuestro verdadero destino.

En el barco se nos dio un camarote a cada exorcista claro que cada uno de nosotros seria acompañado por su vigilancia, por lo que los camarotes contenían dos cama y dos pequeños muebles, cada uno al lado de su respectiva cama.

La verdad durante el viaje tenia las ganas de jugar algunas bromas a Krory y Allen pero cada vez que planeaba algo Kenner me lo arruinaba por completo, diciendo algo como –eso no es propio de un exorcista- o –Lavi Bookman que clase de ejemplo te dio tu abuelo- así que para evitar problemas lo deje, aunque me costó trabajo escapar de él sin que se diera cuenta y simplemente me puse a recorrer el barco, encontrándome con Krory y Edrick en el camino.

-hola Kuro-chan y Edrick-les salude con mi típica sonrisa

-hola Lavi-me respondió Kuro-chan

-donde está Kenner?-me pregunto Edrick

-pues veras…no lo sé…se perdió por ahí-le respondí pues de todo no le podía decir que escape de él en medio de su discurso de modales que un exorcista debería tener

-qué raro Kenner no es de los que se pierden con facilidad-analizo Edrick

-ay….y dime Kuro-chan que haces?- le pregunte a Kuro-chan tratando de desviar la atención de Edrick

-no trates de cambiar el tema Lavi Bookman!-me asuste y me di cuenta que falle en ese momento de tratar de cambiar de tema

-no lo hago-trate de negar

-por favor no peleen- nos pidió Kuro-chan

-vez ya déjalo- le pedí casi suplicándole

-bueno….como sea-dijo para dar por terminado el tema

-LAVI BOOKMAN!- escuchamos a lo lejos; rayos Kenner me había encontrado

-que mal-dije para echarme a correr- te veo luego Kuro-chan

-claro Lavi-me respondió

 **-Krory pov-**

Sin importar como lo viéramos Lavi había escapado de Kenner, después de que Lavi se marchara minutos después llego corriendo Kenner y al parecer ya tenía rato que buscaba a Lavi, pues se veía bastante cansado y sudado.

-adonde se fue ese exorcista?-pregunto de la nada Kenner, claro después de haber recuperado un poco el aliento

-así que si escapo de ti, eh?-le pregunto Edrick

-pues si, mientras le explicaba la forma correcta de actuar de un exorcista, Lavi Bookman me dejo y escapo- nos explico –mas te vale tener cuidado con Aristar Krory-le dijo

-pero yo no escapare-le trate de explicar

-bueno como sea, me marcho pero primero- nos miro -no respondieron…adonde se fue?-volvió a preguntar

-pues…-no sabía que decirle, si apoyar a Lavi dándole una indicación mal o simplemente decirle por donde se había ido

-se fue por ahí-le señalo Edrick- creo que me tarde en decidir

-gracias-agradeció para después salir corriendo en esa dirección –LAVI BOOKMAN!-siguió gritando

Bueno Lavi tendría suerte si se escapaba de Kenner pero como lo veía, sería difícil.

-sigamos Aristar Krory-me dijo

-ah claro volvamos al camarote-le respondí

Después de aquello, ambos volvimos al camarote donde dormí el resto del viaje.

 **-Allen pov-**

Pero que ruidoso; estaba tranquilamente comiendo y de la nada pasa un loco gritando, por lo que escuche me parece que había sido Kenner buscando a Lavi, rayos al menos Lavi se divierte, pues yo sigo sin conseguir que me hable más que monosílabos este Drake, mmmmm bueno ya he terminado de comer ahora que debería hacer…..ya se recorreré el barco.

 **-Kenner pov-**

Donde demonios se metió

-LAVI BOOKMAN!- le grito pero dudo mucho que me responda pues de todo se escapo de mi, rayos Leverrier-sama estará muy decepcionado si le informo que el exorcista que me encargaron escapo de mi y no lo encuentro, pienso que es lo que debo hacer pero no se me ocurre nada, al final solo doy vueltas por todo el barco sin señal del exorcista.

-me rindo!-no puedo creer que haya perdido contra un exorcista, pero como sea supongo que en algún momento volverá a su camarote, si es perfecto ahí lo esperare.

Rápidamente me dirijo al camarote, al llegar abro la puerta solo para darme cuenta de algo chocante

-hola Kenner donde andabas?-me pregunta con su tonta sonrisa en la cara

-buscándote LAVI BOOKMAN!-le grito a todo pulmón

-o perdona es que me aburrí y decidí regresar-me dice tranquilamente

-oh ya veo- si pudiera lo mataba pero no puedo, se supone solo debo vigilarlo

-bueno dormiré un rato, si puedes me dices cuando lleguemos-me pide

-claro no hay problema-le respondo y al darme cuenta este tipo ya se ha dormido.

Durante el resto del viaje, fue muy tranquilo; y pronto se nos aviso que ya habíamos llegado al lugar de la misión de los exorcistas así que bajamos y nos apresuramos a tomar el próximo tren.

Sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad, donde buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos a pasar la noche, y una vez asegurado el lugar, los exorcistas se pusieron a recopilar información.

 **-Allen pov-**

Después de conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos, empezamos a recolectar información que pudiera servirnos por lo que salimos a empezar a hacer preguntas a las personas, al encontrarnos afuera vimos la nieve caer como siempre es esta ciudad parece que siempre esta nevando….., pero nadie parecía saber nada, como última oportunidad entramos en una panadería a preguntar sobre algún suceso extraño últimamente o algo parecido.

-no corras Yuriko que caerás!-escuche la voz de un chico probablemente de mi edad

-no me caigo Hayato-ni-le contesto una pequeña voz de seguro de un niña pequeña

-vale-

-démonos prisa que oba-chan espera!-

-si si, entonces espero que me sigas el paso-

-ya verás Hayato-ni-

Escuche varias veces esa voz, la voz del chico, pero porque me parecía tan conocida?, acaso le habré escuchado en algún otro lado?.

Lavi termino de hablar con el panadero pero lamentablemente no sabía nada.

-al parecer no tendremos suerte hoy-me dijo

-porque lo dices Lavi?-le pregunte

-porque al parecer nadie sabe nada o simplemente no quieren responder-

Mientras Lavi hablaba conmigo, escuche de Krory que se encontraba a espaldas mías

-no es posible!- escuche que dijo al viento pero casi como un susurro

-no puede….ser-volvió a decir y esta vez escuche como si en cualquier momento se echará a llorar

Lavi y yo volteamos

-que pasa Krory?-le pregunte

-acabo de ver un fantasma!-me dijo asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos –pero y si no era un fantasma-

-de que hablas Kuro-chan-esta vez Lavi le pregunto preocupado por su estado

-es…..que…..le vi…-empezó a sollozar

-que viste?-le pregunte ya mas asustado al verle así

-a…a…..a…..e…..jove…Ka…n…da-dijo entrecortadamente

-a quien?-le pregunto Lavi, y a decir verdad yo tampoco le había entendido

-al joven Kanda!-soltó sin mas

-qué?- dijimos ambos

-…-

-…..-

-oh vamos Kuro-chan eso no es posible, ya que él está muerto-le dijo Lavi tratando de negar lo que Krory había dicho

-pero estoy seguro que era él e incluso iba acompañado de un pequeña niña-ahora había algo raro

-de un niña?-le pregunto

-si-respondió seguro de lo que vio, espera ya había algo extraño….pero podría ser verdad que estuviera ahí, y en todo caso de que fuera verdad que hacia Kanda ahí y con una niña, sin volver a la orden

-por donde se fue?- las palabras simplemente fluyeron de mi

-no hablaras en serio Allen? O si?-pregunto Lavi

-claro que si, algo me dice que Krory dice la verdad y que sus ojos no le han mentido- solté sin mas

-se fueron por ahí-señalo Krory, sin pensarlo dos veces los seis corrimos en esa dirección y hasta el momento Drake, Kenner y Edrick no habían dicho palabra alguna.

Pronto nos encontramos en medio de la plaza, sin más pistas que seguir…hasta que…..

-ahí esa es la niña con la que iba-grito Krory

-rápido vamos-Lavi quien no había creído al principio dijo sin más antes de echar a correr hacia la pequeña niña, pronto le dimos alcance pues de todo era solo una niña.

-espera!-grito Lavi tomándola del hombro y lo único que ocasiona fue que la niña diera un grito de miedo, supongo

-NOOOOOOO DEJAME! SUELTEME NO TENGO DINERO!-gritaba la niña

-no espera…..-trataba de explicarse Lavi –no quiero dinero-

-y ahora que Lavi ya la hiciste llorar-le dije una vez le alcance al lado de los demás

-HAYATO-NIIIIIIIIIII!-grito a todo pulmón

De la nada no sé cómo pero ya me encontraba en el piso, al abrir los ojos vi a los demás en las mismas condiciones excepto a Lavi, ya que él era levantado por el cuello de la camisa por una mano

-que crees que le haces a Yuriko?-dijo el chico, levante la vista y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, su cabello ondeándose por el viento.

-perdón…no era mi intención-trataba de decir Lavi

-suelta a Lavi Bookman inmediatamente-le dijo Kenner

-Hayato-ni ya vámonos-le dijo la niña

-vámonos-le respondió y soltó a Lavi dejándole caer al suelo

-Lavi Bookman estas bien?-hablo Kenner

-si cof cof….casi me mata-suspiro

-y tu Aristar Krory-escuche de Edrick

-ah sí gracias-le respondió amablemente

-Allen Walker?-me dijo Drake pero yo solo me levante y grite

-ESPERA KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-logrando que el chico volteara

-Kanda?- Me pregunto -no sé de que hablas- me respondió

-eh?-me quede sorprendido

…..

…..

….

 **Continuara…..**


	14. capitulo 13 encuentro

.-[^-^].-

 **Capítulo 13 Encuentro**

-ESPERA KANDAAAAAAAAAAA!-le grito Allen pero lo único que respondió fue..

-Kanda? No sé de que hablas- le respondió fríamente

-eh?- se pregunto Allen desconcertado, pues no sabía si era una mala broma o si era enserio

-casi me matas Yu, que te pasa?-le dijo Lavi

-ahora, Yu? Ya se lo dije a tu amigo, no sé de qué hablan- les contesto

-jajajaja pero que broma Yu, ya no te pases-le dijo acercándoseles a Hayato y Yuriko

-no es una broma-

-mira si estas molesto por algo perdona, o ya se estas molesto porque no volvimos por ti, verdad?-

-volver por mi?- pensó un momento

-los conoces Hayato-ni?-le pregunto Yuriko

-pues….-les miro a todos de pies a cabeza, mientras ellos mantenías una esperanza de que dijera que si pero a veces el destino no lo quería así – no para nada- fue su respuesta

-qué?-más de uno se quedaron sorprendidos por su respuesta- espera no puedes hablar enserio- le hablo Lavi pensando que Kanda se estaba pasando

-hablo muy enserio-le respondió de la manera más fría posible

-pero…..-intento decir Lavi

-Hayato-ni ya vámonos que debemos llegar con oba-chan antes de que anochezca-le pidió la niña

-lo sé- le dijo a Yuriko para después mirar a los exorcistas –adiós chicos raros-se despidió dando media vuelta y con Yuriko a un lado se fue alejándose de ellos en dirección a la salida del poblado.

-pero porque?-se pregunto Allen en casi un susurro

-pero mira que enserio está molesto-dijo Lavi, pensando que aun era una mala broma de parte de Kanda

-y si tal vez nos equivocamos y no es Kanda-san- les sugirió Krory

-no tiene que ser él- se levanto Allen del suelo ya que había estado viendo sin levantarse –ese cabello largo, esa mirada aunque ahora más calmada y esa manera de vencernos solo puede ser él- les explico

-como estas seguro Allen Walker?-pregunto Drake

-lo sé porque he peleado con él todo el tiempo- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado

-ya veo-

-bien tenemos que ver a donde va!-anuncio Lavi

-y que pasara con la reservación que hicimos?-le pregunto Krory

-pues habrá que cancelarla y seguirle!-dijo con la típica sonrisa, Lavi

-bueno-

-y entonces como haremos esto?-le pregunto Kenner esta ves

-pues que Allen vaya rápido y cancele mientras que los demás le seguimos- les compartió su plan

-es perfecto solo un detallito Lavi- llamo su atención Allen

-cual?-pregunto curioso

-tiene rato que ya no les veo-termino de informarle

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh! No puede ser!-grito Lavi –y ahora qué?-pidió alguna respuesta por parte de los demás

-será mejor que no planeen algo en contra de esos dos-escucharon de un señor perteneciente al pueblo – ya que desde que Hayato-kun llego a estado cuidando de la anciana Shanon y su nieta –

-que quiere decir con esto?-le pregunto Allen

-por eso, la abuela Shanon que vive en las montañas me parece que adopto al muchacho y pues él, en lugar de la abuela ha bajado de la montaña con Yuriko-chan a comprar las cosas que necesitan- explico el hombre

-desde cuando, ese chico ha estado bajando?-le pregunto Lavi

-pues veras….me parece que desde hace un mes o dos-respondió el hombre

-hace un mes o dos-repitió Krory analizando lo que les habían dicho

-eso fue cuando ese tipo…..Link ya había dado por terminada la búsqueda y se dijo que él estaba muerto- expuso Allen

-eso quiere decir que él estuvo en las montañas todo el tiempo, tal vez sanando o perdido-dijo Lavi

-pero eso significa que ese Hayato es Kanda-explico Allen

-eso es- acepto Krory

-al parecer ustedes no estarán satisfechos hasta saber si ese hombre es o no el exorcista Yu Kanda, cierto?-pregunto Drake

-es correcto-dijeron los tres exorcistas al unisón

-ya veo-

-entonces supongo que querrán seguirle- dijo Kenner

-así es- aceptaron los tres chicos

-bien- Edrick volteo a ver al hombre delante de ellos –nos podría decir dónde queda esa casa y le aseguro que no vamos a ir con malas intenciones solo queremos preguntarle algo aquel chico-finalizando haciendo la petición

-….bien si me aseguran que no les harán nada se los diré…..-el hombre les guio hasta la salida del pueblo y señalo –miren sin van por ahí encontraran un camino de grandes piedras, sigan por ahí y suban parte de la montaña, pronto verán humo saliendo de la chimenea, ahí es donde vive la abuela Shanon- les explico

-muy bien se lo agradezco-

Una vez que el hombre les dio las indicaciones los seis chicos fueron a cancelar las habitaciones en una posada que habían reservado, después de ello se emprendieron en la búsqueda de la casa de la abuela Shanon.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que anocheció, por un momento pensaron que se habían perdido pues en la oscuridad no se veía nada pero pronto se dieron cuenta que había subido parte de la montaña y empezaron a buscar algún indicio del humo que había mencionado el hombre.

-ven algo-pregunto Lavi

-no nada-respondieron más de uno

-oye Allen no te parece conocido el lugar-le llamo Lavi al observar con detenimiento a su alrededor

-pues algo pero eso es porque creo es la misma montaña de la misión hace tiempo solo que estamos del otro lado-respondió Allen

-se equivocan exorcistas esta no es la misma montaña de su misión, se les hace conocida tal vez porque es muy parecida-respondió Drake –pero en realidad la montaña de su misión es la que está al oeste del pueblo.

-como lo sabes?-

-eso es simple, nos dieron los detalles de las ultimas misiones que hicieron- les respondió Kenner

-oh vaya-

Todos siguieron avanzando hasta que por fin vieron humo a lo lejos y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, encontrando la casa delante de ellos. La observaron y era una cabaña algo pequeña donde podría vivir una familia de unas tres o cuatro personas.

Lavi se acerco a tocar la puerta y pronto la abrieron del otro lado

-oh vaya pero que nos trajo la nieve-dijo una mujer mayor observando a todos y cada uno de los hombres ahí parados –seis chicos, pero mira nada más se estarán congelando pasen, pasen- pidió la mujer

-enserio?-

-claro que sí, no quiero que se congelen-la mujer entro con ellos detrás –Hayato!- grito la mujer, pronto el muchacho se encontraba bajando las escaleras

-que pasa oba-san?-pregunto Hayato

-veras estos chicos…-no pudo terminar pues Hayato le interrumpió

-que hacen estos aquí?!-

-ah se conocen?!- pregunto ingenua la abuela

-claro que sí!- enuncio Lavi

\- oh ya veo, entonces no te molestara que tus amigos se queden esta noche pues afuera ya ha empezado a nevar y no podemos mandar a estos chicos de vuelta-

-no son mis amigos y como quieras oba-san-acepto con un poco de inconformidad por los chicos parados delante de él

-bueno, bueno, mi nombre es Shanon; él es Hayato, y esa pequeña que viene ahí es mi nieta Yuriko- presento a todos mientras les señalaba con la mano

-un gusto mi nombre es Allen Walker, ellos son mis amigos Lavi Bookman, Aristar Krory, Drake Williams, Kenner Miller y Edrick Wilson- finalizo el joven Walker

-le agradecemos que nos deje quedarnos pero la verdad es que veníamos buscando a Ka….Hayato-enuncio Lavi

-hay y eso, acaso Hayato les hizo algo malo?-pregunto la anciana

-la verdad….-no termino al ser cortado

-yo no les hice nada, ellos atacaron a Yuriko- menciono Hayato

-no la atacamos, y tú que solo queríamos preguntarle algo y de la nada nos atacas y tumbas al suelo- bramo Allen

-claro que la atacaron-

Ambos empezaron a pelear en medio de todos los presentes

-vaya si que es él- susurro Lavi

-ya paren por favor chicos- ambos miraron a la anciana, pidiendo perdón –ahora por favor podrías Hayato llevar a nuestros invitados a unas habitaciones para que ahí se queden-

-hmp bien….vengan conmigo- dijo de mala gana

-perdónenlo por alguna extraña razón algunas veces tiene un pésimo humor-

-no se preocupe Shanon-san- le miro Allen –estoy acostumbrado- lo dijo en un susurro que la abuela escucho muy bien

-acaso le conocen de algo?- pregunto la anciana

-pues vera creo que….-

-Allen ven rápido que se enoja- grito Lavi

-ya voy, perdone Shanon-san- le dijo para alcanzar a los demás

-mmmmm…acaso….-

…..

 **Continuara…..**


End file.
